She's family now
by Gloryblaze
Summary: Based upon new moon, Its bella's birthday and she has decided to confront the Cullens about her being a vampire. In a twisted world of events Rosalie is left with the responsibility to change her. Will she? What will happen if she does? PLeAse get reviewing for me, x hope you like it... There is some juicy emmett involved :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hay Guys! This story idea popped into my head so I got writing. Reviews really needed as to if I should continue on it or leave it… Let me know what you all think though **** This is a twist of when Bella asks to be changed into a vampire, Rosalie becomes the only one who can change her. **

She's family now… Rosalie's point of view

"... I vote no. This isn't the life I would choose to live. I'm sorry. I can't watch you throw it all away like this" I said looking deep into Bella's eyes.

"Emmett?" She asked.

"I vote hell yeah!" He left my side waking up to her and spinning her around in his arms.

"Life is so much more fun now that your here!" He smiled putting her down.

I held back more growl, clenching my fists behind my back.

"Alice?" Her petty little voice asked.

"You know I already consider you my sister! Of course I vote yes..." She cheered.

"Edward?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered. His eyes showed nothing but pain.

"This is what I want, you have to accept what is..."

"Because you've given me no choice!" He yelled.

"I'll be 80. Old, wrinkly and grey. An you'll still be 17... Forever."

"We'll find away. Please don't do this to me. Don't make me."

"Just shut up" she said. "Esme?"

"We want you to be happy Bella, if your happiness is here. Than we vote yes. You're already a part of the family to us."

"So it's decided.." Carlisle interrupted. "After graduation Edward will..."

"I won't." He stated. Turning to face bella. "I would never."

"Edward I want you to be the one to do it." Bella explained.

"Don't you get it?" I yelled. My anger had become too much.

"He doesn't want to live with the regret knowing he took your soul and turned you into a heartless monster! Why are you being so selfish? It can't just be about you want!" I screamed.

"Rosalie!" Everyone shouted at me.

"Manners!" Esme called.

"I'm sick of this!" I yelled. "Look what's she's done to this family! Do you have no memory of the chaos she has caused us already and the more of which to come!"

"Carlisle honey, you have done it too much. And jasper can't control his thirst, Alice doesn't want to hurt bella, Emmett's too strong, Edward now refuses and I can't because I have never tasted human before." Esme babbled on about who should change bella.

"Is anyone listening to me?" I whispered. Looking around no one was. "Fine." I brushed past everyone walking up the stairs away from them all.

"Rosalie will you do it?" Bella called to me. I stopped on the top stair.

"If I did. I would purposely kill you." I seethed through my teeth as carried on walking at the room.

I calmly walked to Edward and Bella's room as if nothing was wrong at all.

Reaching his room I awed at the sight of it.

Pictures of them cuddling together hung up on the wall. Some of her clothes put on top of his sofa. A bed of which he bought her so she could come round and sleep.

Just how sweet! Sweet makes me sick!

I ran over to the wall ripping down every Picture there was. I picked up his chest of draws throwing them across the room screaming with anger. I clawed all their CDs and books down from the shelves. Shredding them as they landed to the floor.

Clinging onto the bed I tore through every layer with feathers flying all over the place.

Lastly I grabbed the TV off the wall and held it above my head about to throw it.

"Stop..." Emmett whispered standing in the doorway.

"How could you!" I screamed throwing the TV at him. "How could you?" I repeated in a whisper.

"She's happy..." He said looking down at the floor, avoiding contact with me.

"Oh that's fantastic Emmett. She's happy, oh good. Wow that knocks all my worries out my head. I'm so glad she's okay, wouldn't want anything happening to our princess now would we?" My voice full of venom.

"She's a good person Rosalie. She wants this, you have to respect that. It's her choice not yours."

"It's the wrong choice!"

"No... I don't think it is. She's in love with a guy who she is crazy about. She wants to be with him forever- we can make that happen." He looked up at me as I looked down.

"It's just an old love story." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah. And you call her the selfish one? Somehow I feel like this whole

Bella thing really just comes back to you."

"Excuse me? Rosalie will you come take a walk with me?" Edward asked coming into the doorway.

"Listen man, we'll be 5 minutes, me and Rose are just talking it out.." Emmett said.

"Suit yourself." I spat walking past Emmett.

Joining Edward outside we walked into the forest and then through to the little meadow.

"About your room..." I started.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't come here to talk about that with you." He interrupted.

"It's not long till graduation..."

"You thought you could take me out here and change my mind Edward?"

"Rosalie we're both more alike than you think... Neither of us want this to happen."

"Then why are you letting it?"

"I want Bella to be happy..."

"Happy? Stuck as a forever frozen monster? With no soul, no heart, no life."

"She understands the risks"

"I cannot believe you! Don't bother I'm out of here." I turned around and started walking away.

"Stop! You're the only one who can Rosalie." He whimpered. "Don't do it for Bella, do it for me."

"No I won't! She'll regret it Edward, every day for the rest of forever. I'm not going to be the one to do that to her."

"She's a big girl Rosalie, she knows what she wants."

"I can't let her throw it all away. Edward I won't be able stop once I've started."

"You changed Emmett because you loved him, so why can't Bella change for loving me?"

"Emmett didn't have anything to loose!"

"He had everything to lose!"

"It's different..." I mumbled.

"It's not. You wanted him forever. You wanted him to love and hold you until the end of time. Bella has the exact same feelings about me."

"Don't twist the story!"

"I make a deal with the devil... -100 years from now. If Bella isn't happy, I'll let you kill me in return."

"100 years? What about everything that happens in between?"

"We're vampires, nothing else could happen." He chuckled.

"I'm not ready to say yes yet." I started walking back home and he sighed.

"That's doesn't mean I'm still going to say no." I called back to him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

When we arrived back home I went straight to my room and sat on the window sill staring outside.

I day dreamed about being a bird. A bird so that I could fly far far away.

It wasn't long before my mind snapped back to reality when I saw Edward and

Bella outside together, holding hands and talking.

I would never have that like them. Although I always wish I did. The chance to live a life. Grow old with the one I loved. Have grey hair and wrinkles. Be surrounded by beautiful grandchildren, their laughter... Of course barely anyone understood that that's what I want.

Being caught up in the moment, two giant arms wrapped around my waist as two legs slid either side of mine.

Little kisses appeared on my neck and down to my shoulder.

It was my Emmett.

"I'm sorry I voted yes..." He started making me feel guilty.

"You don't have to be sorry for having your own opinion. Even if it was an opinion against your own wife." I stated.

"I'm not getting into this fight with you baby. If you're going to be like that then I'll just leave."

"No please. Stay with me."

"Forever." He whispered against my neck.

"I'm sorry... It's just.. Well... You know.. Bella.. She's just.. Well she's." I started to stutter not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say it baby, I already know." He mumbled against my neck.

"Wow I'm horrible aren't I."

"No... You're just open and strong minded. Oh and stubborn and erm..."

"It's okay I get it."

"Well actually I was going to say beautiful and gorgeous but.."

"Oh em, you're so sweet to me." I awed.

"No I'm just in love with you. You're my second language."

"You know there are 4 different love languages. And 3 of them are physical..." I said smirking.

"Maybe we should try them out, I was thinking actually it would be fun making our own in fact."

"Oh really?"

"But on one condition baby.."

"What's that?"

"You're got to stop giving Bella a hard time. For me baby at least."

"Your right." I huffed.

"Fuck I am? True dat brov"

"Don't ruin the moment!" I giggled embraced in his arms.

"Come to bed with me." He whispered in his musky sleeping voice.

"Mmmm I shouldn't." I said closing my eyes. He planted little kisses along the ack of my shoulder.

"Emmett if I do, I won't be able to stop." I whispered talking about changing Bella.

"Rosalie you have full control over your blood in take. You'll stop"

"What if I don't?"

"You can do this. I've seen it."

"I can't end her life..."

"Then start a new one."

"It's not that simple. If she smells that good, I can only imagine how she tastes."

"Don't think about it."

"How can I not? My eyes will go red, I'll be in a state of blood frenzy. The

volutri will come after me. I will hate myself and..."

"Stop! You worry to much. What happens happens okay. I wouldn't let anything to happen to you."

"But what happens will only be bad..."

"Then if it is we move on. Simple as."

"It won't be easy to move on."

"No one said it would be Rosalie. But I'll be there with you. For all of it."

"Thank you... How do I stop?"

"I'll hold your hand. We'll cuddle every night for eternity if that makes you feel better. We'll talk for hours on end..."

"You would do that? Just for me?"

"I would do that and everything else for you Rosalie. You are my life."

"Even if I drive you crazy?"

"Even if you drive me crazy! Which you do... A lot."

"I love you." I sighed smiling.

"I think I love you more..."

"That's impossible."

"Oh I beg to differ." He chuckled. "Now I think we should finish the evening off with style. It is Bella's birthday after all."

"She's still here..." I asked slightly shocked. Surely Bella would have gone home to Charlie by now.

"Yeah she's here. And the party isn't over yet so let's go finish it off."

We jumped down and walked back to the living room hand in hand.

"Ooohhh just in time for pictures and presents!" Alice cheered.

"Smile guys!" She held up Bella's new camera and took a picture of me and emmett together.

"Edward. Bella. Join them!" She called. Both of them came and joined us at the bottom of the stairs.

"I won't bite." I said pulling Bella closer to my side. "Yet."

She let out a dry laugh. We all smiled and had Alice take about a million pictures.

"Okay so the birthday girl gets presents!" Alice smiled.

"This is from me and jasper." She handed a box with a new leather jacket Bella had asked for.

"Oh you guys! You shouldn't have..." Bella gasped.

"Birthday girls get what birthday girls asked for!" Esme laughed.

Alice handed me and little box of which I handed to Bella.

"Alice picked it out." I stated.

"Um oh wow thanks." Bella pulled out a little bracelet with matching earrings.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked.

I turned to see my husband holding up a big box tied with a bow. Alice must have helped him.

"Now it wouldn't be a birthday without an Emmett present!" He grinned handing her the box.

She shook it a little but it was empty.

She gave him a questioning look on confusion.

"Already installed it in your truck. If only that piece of crap had a good sound system up and working..."

"Don't hate the truck." She smiled.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Hay thanks. It's really thoughtful."

"Yeah no worries... I got a phew hints from Alice about it." He winked.

"Okay so ladies shall we get the cake?" Esme asked leaving the room and going to the kitchen as Alice and Bella followed after.

"So... Dating an older woman? That's hot!" Emmett started the conversation with Edward. Edward simply chuckled at him.

"What?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes; sometimes he couldn't help but be thick.

"He's a 109 Emmett. Bella's 18." Jasper spotted out.

"Yeah but in human's years... Edwards 17 and Bella's 18."

"I'm not even going to bother." Jasper mumbled looking away.

"I stopped a long time ago." I smirked looking at Emmett.

Esme and the girls came and rejoined us with some cake.

"It's really lovely esme," Bella smiled taking a bite. The only one to take and eat a bite.

"You left a card..." I pointed over to a little table by the fire place.

"Oh yeah!" She put the cake on the side waking over the picked up the envelope and started opening.

Her little finger sliced the top edge of the card fold. A single drop of blood fell to floor in what felt like slow motion.

"Ahh.. Paper cut." She sighed.

Jaspers eyes blinked to black as he saw and smelt everything he wanted.

Launching himself quickly.

Edward jumped in front of Bella pushing her backwards. She flew across the room smashing into the wall, and then falling down and hitting a table, snapping it in half.

"JASPER NO!" Alice screamed trying to grab him but he slipped out of her arms.

"Emmett!" I yelled. Emmett raced over to jasper grabbing him from behind in his classical bear hug. Of course emmett was the strongest of the house so jasper couldn't break the connection emmett had on him.

Lifting him up, emmett pulled jasper out of the room.

"Bella!"

I ran to her on the floor with her whole arm covered in blood.

"Carlisle's going to sort this out. We'll clean this up." I bent down on my feet ducking down to her level. Gently I touched her arm transferring some blood on to my hand.

I brought it up to my face shaking. It smelt so good... She smelt so good...

She looked so good... Just one bite... A little lick...

"ROSALIE NO!" Emmett grabbed me from behind picking me up and pinning me to the far wall away from her.

"You're better than that!" He growled trying to snap me out of my blood frenzy.

"She's going to be changed anyway!" I yelled trying to push him away.

"She won't die like this! I won't let her. I won't let you do that to her!" He yelled. "Don't be a monster." He whispered bringing his face down to mine.

Resting his fore head against mine I stopped struggling against him.

My body relaxed and I was no longer tense.

I leaned my head to the side to see past him and see Bella on the floor crying with Carlisle by her side.

Emmett kissed my neck.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." I said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Emmett asked pulling away.

"Trust me..." He let go as I raced to the kitchen and got the first aid kit.

Racing back I came and crouched down with Bella.

"I'll clean it up." I said collecting the blood stained glass from a vase that had smashed against Bella's skin as she came into contact with the table.

Emmett stood in front of the door as jasper desperately tried to break it down from the other side.

"Give it a rest!" Emmett called to him.

I gathered up the remains of the table and glass taking it outside and setting it alight.

I stared as it all burnt to black pieces in almost no time at all.

"Carlisle is just stitching her arm up." Emmett came and joined me.

"Is she okay?"

"A little shocked. But Carlisle said she was lucky..."

I mentally sighed.

"That was really close. Is jasper okay?" I hugged emmett.

"He's angrier at himself than anything else... Alice tried to calm him down a little. But I'm pretty sure he's beating himself up still."

"Where's Edward gone?"

"He left for some fresh air... He wasn't feeling too good after what had happened."

We walked back into the house and into Carlisle's practice room.

Bella was on the bed whilst Carlisle finished covering her arm.

"It was a good thing Edward was there." She sighed, moving her eyes into contact with mine. "He knocked me out of the way."

"Yeah... Lucky for you. Erm listen I'm sorry about what happened." I apologized.

"Oh no it's okay. You meant no harm." She nodded. "Will you do it for me?"

"I will try..."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled. I nodded and smile looking down at the ground.

It's wrong, I repeated in my head a thousand times.

"You should probably go get home, and rest up. It is school tomorrow after all and I'm sure Charlie's a little worried about what is taking you so long." Carlisle interrupted.

"Yeah you're right... He's probably going crazy right now." She mumbled.

Jumping down from the table she smiled us all a goodbye and left to go to her truck.

"Rosalie you can't get cold feet.." Carlisle stated.

"It's fine dad, I'll keep her feet extremely warm." Emmett winked.

"I'm serious Rosalie. You can't say yes to Bella transformation and then drop out."

"I know..." I mumbled looking down at my feet. "I know." I whispered.

"It's been a late night, why don't you both go see if jasper is okay."

We both nodded, leaving the office and heading to jasper and Alice's room.

Walking in jasper was on the bed while Alice was fussing with her hair in the bathroom.

"Coast is clear. The eagle has left the nest. I repeat the eagle has left the nest." Emmett said, I playfully slapped him across the chest.

"Ouch." He mumbled.

"Bella's gone. She's fine. Carlisle stitched her up. And I made the decision to change her." I said.

"I could have killed her." Jasper stated looking out the window.

"But hay you didn't." Emmett butted in.

"I didn't because of you. Thanks man, I really owe it to you."

"We all get bad days... It's no problem."

"Not like that."

"Jazz everyone slips up at some point, I told you already." Alice came out of the bathroom and sat with him.

"I'm angry that I did it." He said.

"We can't all be perfect. And your still new honey. Your blood control can't be amazing- no one's is." Alice tried to soothe him.

"Emmett why don't you take jasper hunting. Clear his mind, feed his thirst." I mumbled to Emmett.

"Yeah that sounds great." Jasper said standing up hearing me.

"Okay, I'm now going hunting..." Emmett said sounding confused.

"See you." I said smiling.

"Bye baby..." He whispered leaning down and kissing my lips. "Won't be long."

"There's no rush." I breathed.

He nodded and left with jasper by his side.

"God that was so close. I thought he was getting better, I really did." Alice complained.

"He is better." I assured her.

"So... You're doing it?"

"Appears so."

"But why?"

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do."

"Oh my. You care about her!"

"What? I do not."

"Okay sure... You know it is really sweet for you to do so."

"Yeah well... Don't expect much."

"If I had known you weren't this selfish, well... There is so much I would have asked for!"

"Exactly. I'm not giving you shit."

"Yet." She smirked.

"You won't break me, I made of stone." I laughed walking out.

I walked into the living room where the smell of wet dog flew into my sense.

"Someone forgot to lock the dog cage door..." I called.

"Hay Rosalie how's it going?" Jacob stood up from the couch.

"What are you doing here? It's not your land. Bella's gone home."

"I didn't come for Bella, in fact I sort of came for you..."

"Well I'm not interested so go chew your bone somewhere else."

"Your changing Bella.."

"How do you know about that?"

"Small town. News travels fast."

"You were spying on us."

"I kept my distance. I had to make sure Bella had a safe birthday."

I laughed at him. "You and me both know this isn't about Bella's safety

anymore."

"Only while she's human. Graduation is soon and it won't be long before you turn her into a blood sucking demon."

"It's no one's decision but hers."

"That's not what you said before."

"Times change Jacob. So do people."

"You'll back out."

"That's what you want..."

"Maybe so. I came here to tell you that once she's changed the tribe rules won't apply to her. She'll be our enemy no longer friend. I'm warning you- she will be slaughtered."

"We won't let her. She won't run within an inch of your land."

"Don't do this. You're risking everything."

"She's risking everything. She knows the consequences and she's willing to accept on everything. She wants this Jacob. She wants Edward not you."

"I don't love her."

"Then why'd you come Jacob? If you knew your own answers to the questions..."

"I can't let her do it. She'll loose everyone and everything." He yelled.

"Then she's the one to blame. Don't you dare raise your voice at me. If I was in control you know I wouldn't let this happen!" I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't let her throw it all away." I whispered.

"Then don't."

"Get out Jacob. It's not up to you to change her mind." Carlisle interrupted us.

"I was just leaving anyway. You'll regret it more than her." He mumbled brushing past and leaving.

"Don't listen to Jacob. He doesn't know what he's talking about Rose." Carlisle assured me.

"Does it make me a heartless killer?" I asked turning to face him.

"Not at all, in fact it sort of makes you the hero."

I scoffed. "Hero?"

"The hero of Bella's life story."

I nodded and left the room. Walking outside, I sat on the rocking chair staring out into the night. Counting the starts one by one as I did as a child. Dreaming beyond every mountain ever to grow.

Suddenly a cold circle shaped object smashed against the back of my head.

Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope that was not a snow ball you just through at your wife."

"Mrs. Cullen I have no idea what you are talking about." I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"It's cold out here..." He said.

"You would know."

"Maybe I should perhaps make a contribution as to warming you up a little."

"If you're inviting me to bed than yes." His whole face lit up with excitement.

"Well then beautiful, we shall go have some birthday sex"

"It's not either of our birthdays" I laughed.

"It's still a birthday. And we're still having sex, therefore we're having birthday sex. A little slow there mrs Cullen. Feeling blonde today?" He winked.

"You're going to pay for that one." I smirked getting up from the chair and walking over to him.

"I always do... With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

She's family 2

Graduation is next week. The same words haunted my mind every moment of every day. My life would change dramatically. Was the change for better or for worse? I couldn't make my mind up...

"You feeling okay?" Emmett asked snapping me out of my daydream.

We were both at sat watching jaspers school spelling competition in the hall.

"This is so boring". I whispered to him.

"It's nearly over don't worry" he swung his arm behind the back of my chair.

"Congratulations jasper!" The principal cheered from the stage. Jasper went up and collected his award.

"And now it's over" Emmett smiled standing up and offering me a hand. I accepted linking hands with him.

We walked over to the rest of the gang who were also ready to leave.

"Well done jasper!" I smiled.

"Another one to add to the collection." Emmett smirked.

"I'm so proud of you!" Alice giggled kissing his nose.

"Come on guys not in public." I scowled.

Both of then turned and stuck their tongues out at me.

"We need to get back... I'm starving!" Emmett interrupted us, pulling me to the jeep.

He zoomed back home and together we went hunting.

Chasing after the deer, a familiar well known smell filled our noses. It was a strong scent.

"Victoria" Emmett muttered, gripping my hand.

Her laugh echoed through the trees sending shivers down my spine.

"I won't let anything happen baby" he whispered as I squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's out of your protection!" Victoria interrupted.

Emmett growled loudly warning her.

"Where is she?" Victoria roared still unseen.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed again and again.

"Go back home, call the wolves" Emmett instructed me letting go of my hand and walking forward.

"Emmett no!" I yelled.

"I'll be fine. I want you safe! Go now" I nodded and turned around bolting back home as fast as I could.

I started mentally screaming for help so Edward would hear me.

Reaching home, Edward had heard me and already Alice, jasper and Carlisle and left to help Emmett. Racing upstairs I grabbed my cell and phoned Jacob.

"Blondie you're phoning the wrong number" he chuckled picking up.

"It's Victoria."

"It's what?"

"She's coming your way. Emmett's chasing her off our land and she's coming for you"

"How far?"

"Close enough. We need you to do this"

"The pack is heading out now... But Bella doesn't apply to the protection of our pack!"

"She does she's still human!"

"Not for long."

"Are you kidding? Bella could be killed because of one of us right now!"

"You knew this would happen!"

"If we knew, we have stopped it!" I yelled. I quickly hung up unable to talk to such an animal.

Edward came running upstairs to see me.

"Everything okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"The wolves are on their way." He nodded.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Downstairs with Esme..." We both left my room and went down to be with her.

"Rosalie!" She got off the couch and hugged me.

"Is she back for me?" Bella asked with pure fear.

"I don't know." I lied. "But it's okay. It's all going to get sorted out."

"If anything happens, I swear to god!"

"Nothing going to happen. I won't let anything happen Bella." Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch with him.

"She can't have come for nothing." Esme claimed.

"It definitely wasn't a nomad passing through." I defended.

"What about an animal?"

"It talked." I said.

"I hope they stay safe" Esme gasped.

"They'll be fine. They do have the strongest with them." Edward tried calming

Esme down.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"What's strange is Alice didn't see this coming." Bella's stated.

"Maybe she did." Edward said.

"I doubt it... Her powers are subjective. She would have mentioned it to us."

Esme argued.

"Only if she knew it was going to happen." Edward defended.

"Guys let's not rush into anything... We don't know much. So let's wait it out until the others return or we get some sort of information." I broke up the argument trying to be sensible about it.

"This fighting isn't good for Bella." I concluded looking at her.

At that moment my cell started ringing from my bedroom. I ran upstairs and answered it.

"We lost her..." Emmett sighed. It was a relief enough for me just to hear his voice."We chased her off the land and she disappeared into the ocean. We can't find her now."

"But you're okay?"

"I'm fine baby. Everyone is okay. We'll be home soon anyway."

"Why'd she come?"

"We don't really know but there are a number of reasons why she'll come back."

"Oh god"

"Carlisle is setting up the perimeter"

"Another protection detail!" I moaned.

"We have to baby, I'm sorry. We will be back soon. I love you"

"Love you too." And I hung up. Walking downstairs I re-joined everyone.

"So?" Edward asked.

"Lost her. They're on their way back now."

"Everyone's okay?" Bella's asked.

"Yeah, Emmett said everyone was okay."

The door pushed open as the others returned.

"We need a family meeting." Carlisle said. We all gathered in the living room.

Emmett came over to me and held my hand as we stood and listened to Carlisle.

"She'll be coming back. Alice has seen it." He sounded fearful.

"She'll be here in 4 days... With others." Alice added.

"What? Who? What vision?" Bella questioned like crazy.

"It's Victoria. She's coming for you..." Alice turned to me.

"Me?" I asked scared.

"Yes.." She whispered, "So are the volturi."

…..… **Alice's vision**…

"It's the Cullen's." Victoria said staring into aro's eyes. "They've done something... Terrible" she whispered.

Walking over he took her hand in his.

He gasped pulling away. "Bella's going to be human".

"Rosalie will do it. It's already decided." Victoria added "Carlisle said."

"Oh marvelous." He smirked.

"Alec, did you hear the wonderful news! Bella will be vampire!" He said turning to the others.

"They're breaking our rules." He seethed.

"It appears so..." Aro smiled.

"They're becoming too powerful." Jane interrupted.

"So they are... We can't let this happen."

"They plan to change her after graduation. That's next week." Victoria pushed.

"We won't let it happen." Jane stated.

"No we won't." Aro agreed. "Wouldn't want anything silly happening."

Jane nodded. "Rosalie is making the mistake."

"They all are my dear... Victoria, care to join us?" Aro asked.

"Join you?"

"Join an army. It will be the sweetest revenge you have ever had.."

… **vision over …**

"An army of vampires?" Bella asked.

"Most likely a huge number." Carlisle answered.

"We won't go down without a fight." Emmett stated.

"No more fighting... Lives will be lost."

"I'm not letting them destroy my family." He raised his voice.

"We have 4 days. We must be ready for battle by then." Esme interrupted.

"We won't fight. We'll prove them wrong. They think of us as a threat. We will show them we're not." Carlisle's voice was soothing.

"What about me?" I asked. "They're coming for me!"

"They won't touch you." Emmett said.

"You know what. So far everything you said wouldn't happen has happened." I yelled letting go of his hand and walking away.

"Rosalie. We get your scared so are we but we have to face this together."

"What so I can be killed! I don't think so! I told you she was trouble!" I seethed looking at Bella.

"This isn't her fault!" Esme argued.

"It's all her fault." I shouted running out.

"Wait... This can be sorted." Carlisle called to me. "An option is to change her now..."

"If I do, she can't be protected."

"She won't need to be. She'll be the strongest in the house."

"Please. Not stronger than me" Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"I shouldn't. It's so rushed."

"Rosalie this could be the last chance I have. Please." Bella begged.

"I... I uh.. Don't know what to do.. I" I couldn't find my worlds.

"If I do the volturi will come after me!"

"They already are.." Jasper answered.

"I need time." I concluded.

"There isn't time Rosalie. You have to understand that." Jasper stated.

"Not tonight... Tomorrow morning." I finished.

"Have a last night as human." I said looking to her. "See your friends, family, Charlie."

She nodded whilst whispering thank you.

"Wait... I think it's too dangerous." Edward interrupted.

"With the state Bella is in now. It's too risky for her health and the baby."

Everyone looked down.

"Baby? What baby?" I asked.

"Bella I think it's time Rosalie found out. She has a right to know." Carlisle said.

"Listen. There's a secret we have purposely been keeping from you..." Bella started.

"All of us." Alice added.

"Couple days ago I started feeling pretty sick. I went to see Carlisle and had a checkup."

"The result wasn't planned." Edward spoke.

"On the night before my birthday, Edward and me... Well we you know."

"Slept together" Emmett finished.

"Yes.. We did and it turns out.."

"Don't say it." I said. "Don't."

"She's pregnant." Emmett cracked.

"No" I whispered. "There's nothing there!" I shouted.

She lifted her baggy shirt revealing her baby bump.

"It's fast developing." Carlisle said. "I predict the birth for the night of the volturi confrontation. It will have fully grown by then."

"It's a 6 day pregnancy?" I asked.

"Yes... We have researched. I'm sorry we never told you until now."

I sat down on the couch soaking up everything that was happening.

Bella was having a baby. The volturi were creating an army with Victoria that would come in 4 days. I was expected to change Bella into a vampire.

"Are you okay?" They all asked.

"You lied through your teeth. All of you did. How could you?"

"We did it for you." Emmett said.

"You did it for yourselves!" I stood up leaving the room and going outside.

"Baby please!" Emmett chased after me.

"I thought there were no secrets between us. I thought we told each other everything and anything. Do I mean anything anymore?"

"How could you say that? I didn't know this was going to happen! I'm not the one who made the baby! Stop acting like this is my fault."

"I'm not. I'm just angry you never told me."

"It's fresh news! It's not like I kept it from you for 100 years! Your over reacting a little".

I huffed loudly. "If you're going to be like that, don't bother".

"I'm sorry."

"She can't have a baby." I whispered.

"I'm sorry" he repeated coming over and hugging me.

"It's out of our control." He whispered as I found myself sulking into his broad chest.

"I want a baby so bad." I gasped.

"You're my baby."

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not... It sucks."

"Got that right."

"You know if I could get you a baby I would."

"I know. You tell me every day."

"I tell you because one day you'll realize how useless I am to you, and leave me."

"I could never. Emmett you are my forever. How could I live without you? 1000 babies or no babies. It doesn't change our love." I kissed him on the lips.

"That means a lot baby." He returned the kiss back to me.

"We shouldn't let silly things like that come between us." I said pulling back.

"Yeah your right. Sorry."

"Even if it is the worst news I have ever received!"

He gave dry laugh. "Agreed."

"Do you think Bella will make it through the pregnancy?" I asked.

"See we don't know. We have little information or resources about it. But

Bella's a fighter. It should be okay."

"So the baby..."

"Half vampire." He answered for me.

I nodded acceptingly.

Holding my hand we walked back in the house.

"Have you thought of names?" I let go of Emmett's hand and walked into the study joining Alice and Bella.

"Yeah... Sort of. I have names I like" Bella answered.

"Let's hear then!" I smiled sitting up on the desk.

"For boy names, I have 3- Charles, which is Charlie and Carlisle mixed. EJ which is Edward Jacob and Romeo because that's the story I was reading at the time I met Edward."

"Aw that's sweet... What about girls?" Alice joined in.

"A girl.. I also have 3, Juliet, because of the book like I mentioned before.

Emalie, which is Emmett and Rosalie mixed and finally Renesmee. I was playing around with our mums names."

"Renesmee?" Alice repeated.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Bella doubted.

"You were thinking of naming the baby after me and Emmett?" I asked.

"Course. Rosalie, if I don't make it. Edward could never raise it as his own. I ask as a will, for if I die, would you have my baby?" She returned the question.

"I would be honored to do so. I promise" I smiled happily.

"Back to the name Renesme!" Alice interrupted.

"Yeah what about it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know! That's the thing... It's so weird yet original. Mysterious but dangerous. Unusual replaced with full filling..." Alice babbled on.

"You like it?"

"It's a really cute name".

"It's so different. It sounds so fantasy like." I added.

"You really thought about the names in detail." Alice pointed out.

"It's only going to happen once right ladies. I want it to mean something."

Bella defended.

Me and Alice both nodded accordingly.

"Hay listen me and the guys are going out again, this time for some training hours." Jasper appeared in the door way.

"Anyone care to join us?"

"Yeah sure. I will. It would be nice to know how to defend myself." I answered walking towards the door.

"I think I shall stay with Bella a while." Alice also answered.

"But have fun." She smiled.

Racing upstairs I got my pink and grey blazer top Nike trainers on.

Returning back down, it was just me and the boys going.

Oh lucky me!

Running out to the forest we settled down and let jasper speak.

Emmett stood behind me stroking up and down the sides of my hips with both his hands.

"I have experience with vampire army's. I can teach you how to defeat them.

There are several a rules to battling with them. Number 1- never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. Number 2- never go for the obvious kill... They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Number 3- never turn your back on your enemy. One of the biggest mistakes you could make. Number 4- it's not always about power of strength. You have to be good at mind games. Be smart with words..."

"Basically mind fuck them." Emmett summed up.

"Yeah pretty much." Jasper agreed.

"Emmett you're up first." I felt his body leave mine and walk over to jasper.

They stood facing each other waiting to fight.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said.

"Not in my nature." Emmett smirked and with that he ran at full speed towards jasper.

With all his power, jasper was flung backwards into the air. Crash landing on the floor. He rolled up and copied Emmett's actions by running at him. Both locked arms and shoulders together pushing and tugging.

Emmett finally smashed him to the ground.

"Hay baby, you see that!" Emmett turned facing me and smiling. He was so proud and happy to be the strongest.

At that moment jasper got up from the ground, jumping onto Emmett's back and beating him down.

"Another rule- never lose focus." Jasper got off of him and helped him up.

Emmett groaned walking back to me, covered in dirt and mud.

"Edward!" Jasper called.

"This ought to be good." Emmett muttered in my ear.

Both of them nodded to signal they were ready. Jasper ran at him first. Edward leaped up out the way. Turning around, Edward smashed his fist into jaspers chest but unlucky for him jasper caught it. Grabbing Edwards hands, jasper pushed Edward back and into a tree, which with impact snapped.

"Don't doubt your enemy. They have plans like you. Don't be predictable." Jasper stated.

"Carlisle...?" Jasper asked.

"Not today... I only came to watch and supervise."

"Looks like it's the lady last." Jasper smiled waving his hands signaling me to come forwards to him.

"Lady? What lady?" Edward joked.

I turned around to face Edward. Pulling down my top so he could see my boob cleavage and my bra.

I did so sticking my tongue out at him.

"Wwwaaayy!" Emmett called. "Good show baby! That's how I like them! Come on Edward let's compare yours" Emmett teased.

"Shut up." He said clearly pissed.

"Awww just because hers are bigger. It's okay, we get it. Can't all be double

d." Emmett said.

"I am not a double d!" I called looking at Emmett.

"Should be..." Edward joined in.

"Oh like you are!" I came back.

"Carlisle!" Edward whined.

"You asked for it son."

Walking up to jasper I smiled sweetly.

"Take it easy on me... I am fragile." I pouted

"Fragile my ass!" He lunged forward at me. I jumped into the air swinging into a flip. As I swung my feet made contact with his face forcing him to fall to the ground backwards.

Landing, I ducked back as he swung his arm forward to make contact with my skin. Missed- successfully.

Swinging my arm round, I basically bitch slapped him so hard he went flying backwards too.

Turning to everyone watching I bowed.

"Woop woop! Again again!" Emmett cheered. Loving that fact that I could beat jasper up.

"Not again... It's embarrassing!" Jasper scowled walking back home.

"You are sooooo my wife!" Emmett laughed taking my hand.

"Would you bet on me?" I asked only joking.

"Every time" he chuckled following along with the joke.

"Is it manly I fight like that?"

"What? No baby it's fucking hot! Best part is you kick ass... Kick ass real good."

We walked back home messing about a little. It was nice... Felt strangely romantic.

"What took you guys so long? Everyone came back over 2 hours ago!" Esme told us off as we curled up on the sofa together.

"We walked leisurely." Emmett smiled.

"Nah just too lazy to run." She figured us out to good.

"Was the training good?" She asked randomly.

"Don't mention it..." Edward grumbled leaving the room.

"He lost.. Bad." Emmett mouthed to Esme. She nodded understandingly.

"Doesn't he always?" She whispered.

And I laughed.

"That's the thing..." I answered still laughing at her comment.

"Oh I get it..."

"It doesn't help that you're mean to him..." I faced Emmett.

"I'm not that mean! It's brotherly love... He does fight back so it's all good." Emmett defended.

"Oh barely! Emmett he's crap, and you even know it... You make him worse by teasing."

"If he has such a problem he would fight me for it."

"See that's it! He wouldn't because he knows you would snap him in half."

"Yeah that's correct."

"You're really not seeing the point." I huffed.

"Correct again…" he smiled kissing my nose.

"Up for a movie?" I asked him grabbing the remote.

"More like up for some soccer" he snatched the remote from me flicking through the sports channel.

Usually I would fight back but, today I decided to let him. As long as we were together I didn't really mind. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped me up in his arms.

We both tangled our legs together and got lost in the moment.

It was times like this, that I just fell in love with Emmett all over again…


	3. Chapter 3

She's family 3

"I win." I yelled in excitement. I finally beat Emmett at Mario kart on the Wii.

"That doesn't even count!"

"It so does! I passed you on the final lap... I win!" I cheered.

"You got lucky..." He moaned in defeat.

"Someone's a saw loser." I muttered.

"That's how you want to play blondie!" Emmett jumped on top of me.

"Emmett no! I'm sorry!" I laughed trying to squirm from underneath him.

Laying on top of me hit started biting into my neck.

"I have enough hickeys thank you!" I tried pushing him off but he was to strong.

"Another wouldn't hurt..." He groaned biting harder into my skin.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed us both down into the living room carpet deeper.

"Emmett!" I moaned slightly panting. He was such a tease sometimes to me!

"Not in here!" Carlisle interrupted out make out.

Emmett climbed off of me. Leaving me just lying there.

"Best of 3 races?" Emmett asked grabbing his controller and wiggling his eye brows.

"Your soooo on!" I sat up.

"You both need to give that TV a rest!" Carlisle complained.

"3 more games!" Emmett moaned like a child.

"3 more. And that's it!" He huffed leaving the room.

In the middle of the game Edward came and unplugged the TV.

"Hay numb nuts what you do that for? We're in the middle of playing a serious game!" Emmett complained.

"Mario kart is not serious! And Bella can't hear me playing piano because your both too loud down here!" He whined.

"Then play it louder!" Emmett said solving the issue.

"It's a piano! It doesn't play louder!"

"Well that's just stupid! What sort of instrument doesn't play louder?"

"A piano!"

"Whatever dude..."

Emmett got up. "I'm going down to the gym for a while."

"Let me come too!" Jasper raced down to us.

"If jaspers going so am I!" Alice said also joining us.

"Why are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I want to work out!" She giggled. "And I love watching you work those muscles!"

"If Alice's going you should come baby, keep me company!" Emmett smiled to me.

"Yeah sure okay... We'll go get dressed and meet you in 5?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" He kissed my lips and left with jasper.

Me and Alice ran up and got into some gym wear. Me and Alice were going to hit the spa while the guys worked out for a while.

I put some grey trackies, my pick and grey Nike blazers, a baggy black top on with a bikini on underneath.

Alice did the same but with different colour clothes... Blue trackies, white and blue Nike blazers, and a white top on, with of course her bikini underneath.

We took her car and arrived at the gym to see both Emmett and jasper running on treadmills together.

"We're going to the spa for an hour." Alice called to them.

"Bye honey." Jasper blew her a kiss.

"Okay baby." Emmett called winking at me.

Going into the spa we stripped and locked everything into a locker.

Walking out, we both went into the sauna together.

"It's something about these that us just so refreshing." Alice sat with her eyes closed soaking up the heat.

"Tell me about it! See jasper wants us to go away to Africa this year for our anniversary but the thing is, it's sunny every day... We'll both sparkle like crazy. And then I don't want to live out in the wildlife you know like some bush woman for the whole time because we will have to stay away from all the people."

"Africa? It does sound nice though.. But yeah I get where you're coming from."

"You and Emmett going anywhere?"

"No.. I don't think so. I think we're leaving it this year, we went away last

year."

"Oh yeah.. To Fiji."

"Yeah.. God it was amazing out there."

"Yeah I bet! I was sooo jealous of you." She laughed.

"On a serious question, when you guys go, do you just hang out and have sex?" I asked, I could talk to Alice about anything.

"It depends... Like sometimes we like to go out whale watching or site seeing and stuff. But truthfully on most of the holidays we have been on, all we really did was have sex. Which don't get me wrong is nice and stuff but you know..."

"It's not always full filling.."

"Exactly."

"I'm getting out." I said standing up and opening the door.

I quickly jumped into the pool. So cool against my body.

Alice soon came in with me again.

"Are you worried?" She asked.

"What with the army and stuff coming? Not really... Everything is going to be okay I think. I just have this little feeling you know."

She nodded.

"Me too. I just feel like it isn't going to end badly... I haven't seen any

visions but I don't know. I get these tingles in my stomach." She giggled.

We talked and talked until we decided to get out and see the guys.

Emmett was doing some sit ups so I went over to him and sat on his feet.

As he sat up he pecked me on the lips.

"Done for the day baby?"

"Yeah, are you?"

He lay back down and sat back up.

"Nah I got 200 more to do." He repeated the same over over again. Lie down, sit back up, and kiss me on the lips.

Lie down, sit back up, and kiss me on the lips.

Before I knew it, we had kissed 200 more times and he was done.

Going back to the jeep. I went back with Emmett and jasper went back with Alice.

As Emmett drove he held my hand. It was nice I guess...

When got home we went straight up to our room together.

Running a bath, Emmett got in and washed up.

I sat on the bed flicking through a magazine.

"Rosie baby!" Emmett called.

"Mmmm?"

"Get naked and come in here with me."

I left the magazine on the bed and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

Stripping off my clothes I got in the bath with my Emmett.

I lay on top of him.

"Kiss me." He commanded and I did so.

It was passionate and loving and I enjoyed every minute of it.

"God you're beautiful." He moaned placing his hands on my bum and squeezing lightly.

"You're not too bad yourself." I giggled, kissing him again.

"3 days." I reminded him.

"Will you stop? Baby it will all work out fine, I already promised." He smiled.

"Your promise isn't in your control"

"I'm telling you. I won't let anything happen. You are my life baby. Nothing will come between that." I nodded lying my head on his broad and big chest.

After a while we got out and dried off. Getting dress, it was late evening.

"Emmett we have to take our shift." I reminded him.

Carlisle came up with a new system. We swapped with the wolves guarding Bella at her house. It wasn't easy, but we did try to get along- for Bella.

"Damn that! I totally forgot." We both left the house and took over from Paul and Seth so they could hunt.

It was dark already... Winter had finally come.

We patrolled around a bit. Everything seemed fine.

"Rosalie Cullen. I challenge you to a game of rock paper scissors!" Emmett called.

"I don't want to make you cry..."

"That was one time! And I didn't even cry, I had something in my eye!"

"And that something were tears!"

"Was not!"

"Sooo was too!"

"Fine." He held out his hand and I did the same.

"Rock paper scissors!" We both yelled and put our hands out. Emmett was rock and I was paper.

"Awww I win again! That's the second time I have beat you at something today!" I smiled.

He huffed and sat down. A little while later his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"... What? Like right now."

"... Fuck okay. What do we do?"

"... Yes yeah."

He hung up. "Victoria is in the area."

"She's what?"

"Alice saw it. She's hunting down Bella. You need to go and grab Bella's clothes and shoes. Put them on and run down to wolves. Victoria will chase you and I will chase her."

I leaped up at Bella's house and jumped in through the window.

"What is going on? You could you at least try and act human!" She laughed.

"Victoria is back for you. I'm going to run your scent down to the wolves."

She grabbed me up some sneakers of hers. A coat, a jumper and a hat. I put it all on at vampire speed.

"Lock your doors and close all windows and curtains. Turn lights off so it looks like you're not home."

I leaped back out the window. And started running for the wolves land.

As I passed trees I rubbed the scent of Bella's coat onto them.

Running quicker and quicker, I could hear the silent echoes of her following our trail.

Before I knew it I was running in wild territory... And god it stunk so bad! The wolves joined in with the chase.

"Rosalie!" Victoria screamed working figuring everything out.

"She's figured it out." Emmett stated. Victoria changed direction as the wolves continued to chase.

They went out of sight...

"At least that time it was closer." Billy wheeled himself over to me and Emmett.

"Yeah I guess. If we're lucky we'll get her next time." Emmett sighed.

"I just hope she doesn't cause more trouble... There are not enough wolves to protect the people."

"We do our part Billy." I soothed.

"It's just not enough anymore." He wheeled himself back into his house.

"I'm hyped to catch her." Emmett grinned taking my hand and walking us back home.

"We all are. It just feels like mission impossible."

"You know baby, I was thinking about what if we adopted."

"It's not possible. You can't adopt a vampire baby..."

"We could do it with a human baby."

"It wouldn't be safe. How many times do we have to prove that... Bella and jasper is a clear example of why we can't have a human child."

"What if we turned the child?"

"It would just give the volturi another reason to come and kill us."

"I'm trying baby, I really am."

"I know em. It's not your fault..."

We reached home to find Edward as usual playing on his piano with Bella sat to the side.

Jasper and Alice were holding hands by side listening.

Carlisle and Esme were hugging on the sofa also listening in.

We walked over to the piano and listened to Edward playing.

Emmett leaned forward resting his upper weight on his elbows.

I put one of my hands on his shoulder rubbing little circles.

"Edward it's beautiful." Bella sighed staring down at his hands making the magic.

"You're so talented with your hands." She added smiling widely.

"Ewwww." Emmett ewed thinking of the double meaning to that sentence.

I too did throw up in my mouth a little and jasper pretended to gag.

Edward all of a sudden stopped playing.

"We have to tell Jacob... He too didn't and still doesn't know."

"Why have you brought that up now?" Bella asked.

"He's close... I can hear his thoughts."

"It's not the right time to tell him."

"You don't have a choice.."

Doorbell wrung.

I left the room and went to answer. I could totally handle him. So I thought.

"You're not welcome." I swung the door open.

"I don't need your permission blondie. I come and go as I please."

"It's not your house... Or your land. So back off."

"I understand you like the company."

"I'd rather be dead."

"I can arrange that for you."

"Please do, after yours." He pushed past and came in.

"Where is she?"

"With Edward having sex. Amazing vampire sex."

"If that were true, I would be able to smell it so cut the crap blondie."

"She has something to tell you."

"Okay great. I love party's."

"It's not like that. But if you come within an inch of her I'll snap your legs!"

"Why so protective? Live a little yeah." He chuckled walking upstairs.

"Oh Bella oh Bella! Let down your hair." I rolled my eyes walking after him.

Entering the room. Bella had covered herself with a blanket and was lying on the sofa.

"Jacob that you?" She asked croakily. She was getting sicker and sicker by the second.

"What the hell is going on?" He walked over to her but I blocked his way.

"Close enough." I said.

"Move blondie out my way." He seethed. "I don't want to break your nails."

Emmett growled from the corner of the room staring down to Jacob.

"Rosalie, he's okay... Jacob." She coughed.

"Don't get mad... Rosalie you gonna help me up?" I turned around and helped her to her feet.

She gripped my shoulders tightly but it didn't hurt.

"What the hell is that?" Anger blew within him and we could all smell it- bad.

Bella's stomach was huge... And still growing bigger every day.

"Jacob you need to calm down." Edward stated.

"YOU!" He yelled walking over ready to grab Edward.

Emmett pushed Jacob back stopping him.

"Get your hands off me!" He yelled flicking Emmett's hands of his shoulders.

"Keep your hands off my family." Was Emmett's only reply.

"You did this! It's your fault!" Jacobs turned back to Edward.

"Jacob." Bella cried as I sat her back down.

"None of this fighting is good for Bella." Esme reminded.

"The fetes isn't good for Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Say the word Alice! Baby! It's just a little baby!" I yelled back.

"Possibly." Jasper argued.

"It's fast developing... And strong... Too strong. The growth isn't compatible with your body." Carlisle said facing Bella.

"Tell her what you told me Carlisle." Edward commanded.

"Your body will give up by the time you're ready to deliver. The right side of your ribs bones are cracking. That's why you feel pains when you breathe or move. At this rate, it will be impossible to make it alive."

"You hear that... It's crushing you from the inside out." Edward fought.

"It's a baby Edward! You have to accept what is..."

"BECAUSE YET AGAIN YOU HAVE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE! We're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own."

"I'll keep fighting.. Until my heart stops beating. I won't give up. I'm having this baby... I'm having our baby." She whimpered.

"It's going to kill you! If you think I could love or even tolerate it once it's born knowing it killed you."

"This is a miracle." Bella sobbed.

"It's a present from hell." With that Edward left the room.

"When is it to be born?" Jacob asked.

"The day of the volturi." Jasper answered.

"The what?"

"There's an army coming... An army of vampire and they're coming for us. All of us."

"What?! Why!?" Jacob questioned.

Carlisle told him everything.

"So with this happening in 3 days… What does it really mean?" he asked.

"an ugly fight. Lives lost." Emmett answered coming over to me and hugging me from behind. He planted little kisses on my neck.

"okay we're in" Jacob half smiled.

"no… you'll get yourselves killed, no way" Bella disagreed.

"I'm not asking for permission mum"

"Emmett tell him.." Bella complained.

"Having the wolves fight with us will be a huge advantage" Emmett reasoned.

"I can't let you do it." Bella sighed.

"It means more protection, which at this rate we need even more of with you pregnant. The volturi won't be too happy when they get here." Jasper agreed.

"I love you baby" Emmett mumbled against my neck.

"you won't love me when I'm dead" I replied,

"you don't mean that…"

"nah I think I do. At this rate, yes."

"stop." He pulled back.

"I'm tired…" I huffed walking out.

"you're a vampire.. you can't be tired" he called.

"I'm tired of this! We're all pretending everything is going to be okay, when in reality it's not. And it won't be!"

To some understanding Jacob agreed and the wolves were decided to fight to with us. They would thankfully give us an advantage of which we needed. Especially against the volturi...

We would be lucky if we made it alive after battle. I would be lucky if I made it alive..

These last few days were hard to cherish. I fought more with the family then I had ever done before. I got angry quickly and liked to keep to myself. Many hours I spent alone. That way no one could hurt me.

I wanted to be saved from the nightmare… I dreamed and dreamed. Life was horrible sometimes, mostly just horrible for me.

It ran in my blood. Maybe this was fate.. I was doomed to die by Sunday night. I could no longer live a life of regret. Was this God's blessing to me? He was finally ready to end all my suffering?

Would it be worth turning myself in?… After all, they were only after me…

Decisions, decisions…


	4. Chapter 4

She's family 4

I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready." I smiled to the family who were waiting for me, so we could all go to school together.

"Rosalie... Your hair..."

"I know. I wanted a change. Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's brown... All of it." Alice gasped waking over and stroking it.

"I dyed it all brown..." I repeated.

"But why? I mean, it's nice but I thought you loved your blonde hair." She questioned.

"I did, but like I said, a change was needed. It was this or cut it all off so I think I made the right choice." I chucked and she smiled.

"Well you all best be getting off... Don't want to be late for school." Carlisle hurried us along out the door and into the cars.

I went with Emmett, jasper, in jaspers black sat with his hand on my thigh running up and down slowly.

"I don't know if I can get used to this." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on baby. You and me both know you didn't colour your hair because you wanted change. It's because you're depressed, and I get it. I can't tell you enough that everything is going to be okay though."

"It's tomorrow Emmett! Tomorrow. How am I not to worry? The fact that we're so desperate for help the wolves are stepping in."

"For more protection! We wouldn't need them anyway, but I want you safe..."

I looked out of the window as he removed his hand from my leg.

"Sorry for trying to look after my wife." He stated huffing.

The car was silent as we pulled over and jasper parked up in his usual space.

Getting out I slammed the door and stormed off quickly to my tutor.

Sitting down next to Jessica Stanley, a friend of Bella's, everyone stared directly act me.

"Your hair." She stated dumbly.

"Mmmmmm dyed it brown. All of it"

"It's looks really pretty..." She smiled. Oh what a bum lick.

"Thanks..." I mumbled looking across the room and Emmett who was talking with Mike newton.

"And then literally she just fell flat or her face!" They all broke out in laughter.

"Dude that's so funny! She must have been so dumb." Emmett laughed with them. I could sense his laugh was fake. He was trying to fit in.

"she is! One time she asked me how to spell orange! I mean orange.. come on!" Mike's laugh became louder.

"Did you do the English essay?" Jessica asked me.

"Oh Erm... On lord of the flies? I got one more paragraph to write. You?"

"I have like 3 more pages to right!" She chuckled.

"I would have done it yesterday night but I was up with mike." She smiled at his name.

"What did you do?"

"It was our 4 month anniversary, and he took me and for a movie and some dinner. It was soooo romantic of him." She giggled a little.

"What movie?"

"Love spelled backwards is love. It's a dumb title but the story itself was cute. It was about this guy who liked..."

I drifted off, not really caring anymore. I nodded and smiled and occasionally found myself drifting back to Emmett.

Was I being too harsh on him? He did only want me safe after all. But was it enough anymore.

A million questions ran around my mind over and over again. Time soon was becoming my enemy.

Every second felt like hours. Every day was like a year. But tomorrow...

Tomorrow would change everything.

The bell finally wrung and I got up and headed for my first class- biology.

Second I had business. Before I knew it, it was break thank god so headed to the canteen and joined everyone around our table.

Sitting away from Emmett I purposely tried not to have another fight with him- again. It seriously wasn't good for our relationship at all.

"What about if I went red!" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"But why? I thought you liked black."

"And I thought you liked blonde." She returned.

"Honey, why red?" Jasper asked kissing her neck.

"Why not? I'm mean it's so original yet urban. And I think I could totally pull it off..."

"I think it would be nice." I smiled. "Reds a bubbly colour like your personality."

"Thanks... So it's decided. I'm going red." She announced whilst giggling in a high pitch voice.

"Maybe I should dye to?" Bella smirked. "Everyone else is, and I feel like the fashion is leaving me behind."

"Don't be silly... Natural brown is really cute too! So keep it, it suits you a lot." Alice told her and she nodded.

"I was thinking about going blue." Emmett joked and everyone started laughing- except for me.

"It was a joke baby. Calm your tits. I think you almost broke your lip by smiling." Everyone sniggered.

"God Emmett you're so fucking hilarious!" I got off my chair and walked out the canteen. The bell quickly wrung so I headed to reception.

"Excuse me; I have a free period now." I lied.

"Sign out Cullen." She handed me the book. I signed at left the school grounds. Heading to the woods I walked home... I was in no rush.

"Hay Bella you ditching?" Jacob called to me.

I turned around with a face of disgust. He really did not call me Bella!

"Woah Rosalie! What the hell did you do?"

"I dyed my hair mutt!" I snapped walking on.

"Awww blonde jokes getting too personal for you?" He teased. "You ditching?"

"No shit!"

"Aww is Blondie or should I now call you brownie and monkey man fighting again?" He pouted.

"Shut up! It is none of your concern what happens in my marriage."

"Actually it sort of does... If Emmett fights badly, well then, we're all going to die."

"He won't fight badly.. It's Emmett for god sake!"

"Okay, it's just he's not himself anymore..."

"And you would know!"

"You know me and Emmett are actually good buddies. We've been hanging out and stuff."

"What is it to me?"

"Just some of the stuff he tells me about you..."

"He doesn't tell you shit."

"Okay sure, we'll go with that.."

"Wait what sort of stuff does he mention?"

"Oh like you said, he doesn't say anything..." Jacob smirked.

"Oh okay fine!" I shouted and carried on walking.

"I really shouldn't tell you on his thoughts of divorce." He called behind me and I froze.

"He wants a divorce?" I whispered.

Jacob remained silent.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Was he telling the truth?

Did Emmett really want to divorce me, after all these years? He wanted to just through it all away?

Reaching home I was full of anger. Running up to our room I ripped up every single picture of me and Emmett.

"Rosalie honey! Is everything okay?" Esme called up to me in the middle of my breakdown. She run up to my room grabbing me and stopping me from the destroyment.

"Rosalie what is going on?" She asked.

"Emmett wants a divorce." I sobbed dropping into her arms on my bed.

"Oh Rosalie sweetie." Esme cooed to me.

"It's over... All over." I buried my face into my pillows.

"No sweetie, it's not over." She desperately tried to soothe me.

"I don't deserve Em. He's so good to me and I'm only horrible and selfish in

return. No wonder he's leaving me."

"Where did this idea come from?"

"Jacob.. He... In.. The the... Woods... He.. Said he said to me... That.. Erm." I couldn't find my words any longer.

"It's okay.. Sweetie. Why don't you talk to him? He's probably undecided. Talk to him. Make him fall in love with you all over again."

"How can I, if he doesn't even love me or want to be with me?!"

"You don't know that... You heard it from Jacob. He could be winding you up as a joke."

"But why would Jacob do that?"

"Because he's a boy. It's what they do."

"Emmett would never do anything like that.."

"Because Emmett is a gentleman. Not a boy, a man. And a man who is in love with you and always has been and always will be. I've seen it!"

"What if this is it.. Happily ever after over!"

"Why don't you ask him..." She said as Emmett's scent filled my nose.

"I'll leave you to talk." She left soon followed by Emmett.

"Baby, come take a walk with me."

He took my hands into his and walked me out the room into the forest.

I wanted to hear what he had to say... If it was true. My life over.

"So, baby, I have been thinking a lot recently..." He started swinging our hands in the air back and forth as we walked. That's what he did when he was nervous.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"I've been thinking about us. In fact that's the one thing that has been driving me crazy."

"Emmett I'm sorry! I don't mean to be how I am.." I let go of his hand and stopped waking.

"I love you so much! I really do, and I know I'm selfish and horrible to you.

And I take everything for granted and I'm sorry... Okay and I regret everything, I really do. I promise I'll show you my love every single day for the rest of forever. I'll never miss treat you ever again. Please just don't leave me. I'll make it up to you I promise I will. But I just can't live without you. I really can't. You're my forever and my everything." My voice ended in a whisper.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Huh? Emmett, Jacob told me everything."

"Told you everything? Baby, listen."

"Don't. Just don't. I am not interested in all that mushy crap emmett."

"Baby, I seriously don't know what we're talking about.."

"Emmett it's okay I get it. Don't play all innocent with me. Acting like you don't know and then BAMN. Stab me straight in the back with your knife of lies!"

He began to start laughing at me.

"Emmett this isn't even funny! Do you know what you're doing to me!"

"What am I doing to you? Tell me!"

"Your divorcing me you ass!"

"Who the fuck told you that?"

"Jacob... He told me that you told him you wanted to tell me you wanted a divorce."

"I don't want a fucking divorce baby... I love you and your my world. Why would you listen to the dog anyway...? He's obviously having fun winding you up."

"But.. But..."

"No buts, I love you."

"Then why did you want to come for a walk? Why have you been thinking about us?"

"Actually miss "I know it all." You don't.. Not even half of it."

I sighed and sat down on the wood chips.

He sat behind me and I cuddled into his chest. Placing little kisses up and down my neck.

"Marry me?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"That's what I've been thinking about. Tying the knot again... Well for the 50th time."

"That's what this was about..."

"Of course... I like to have my ways of surprising you." He smiled aha isn't my skin.

"By making me think you wanted a divorce.."

"That wasn't part of it, no. That's just Jacob having his own fun with you.

Although I don't think it will be fun when you beat him up."

"You got that part right." I smirked.

"Oh Rosie Rosie Rosie. What will I do with you?" He chuckled.

"Take me home and make love to me." I inquired.

"You know that sounds nice. But if we're doing that I need the energy."

"Why does everything relate to food with you Emmett?"

"I'm your monkey man!"

"Yeah monkey man. Not my fucking elephant.."

"Elephants don't eat that much."

"Emmett they don't stop! Never stop eating... Have you not seen Alice's documentaries? She has them on all the time!"

"Well my apologies for having sex with my wife instead of watching Alice's elephant documentaries. Wow I'm really going to hell now!" He chucked loosening his grip on me.

"Why don't you get back now? Chose a ring and freshen up a little."

I turned around quickly in his arms and attached his lips with mine.

"Don't keep me waiting." I smirked getting off and heading home.

"Me keep you waiting? Never..."

Heading home I informed everyone that a divorce was not to occur. Everyone seemed pretty relieved about that. Especially me.

**Hay guys! Thank you soooo much for reading and I hope you are enjoying it… Next chapter will be really soon, I promise.**

**Keep those juicy reviews coming…**


	5. Chapter 5

She's family 5.

"It's a baby girl!" Carlisle clapped.

"She's beautiful." I awed staring down at Bella holding her little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Isn't she perfect..." Bella agreed. "I love her so much."

"She's fast developing... She is growing by the minute." Carlisle identified. "It's a dangerous how quickly she is growing... I predict that by this afternoon she will be 9 years old."

"That's just incredible." Bella gasped.

"I have never seen anything like this in my 300 years."

"Have you decided the name?" I asked.

"Renesmee Cullen." Bella smiled down at the baby.

"A little Nessie." I grinned watching them bond. She was so big for a new born. At least the size of a toddler if not bigger.

"Mamma." She giggled as she stroke Bella's cheek.

"That's unbelievable. She mentally grows with her body. It's almost impossible- but somehow she's doing it." Carlisle couldn't believe it. None of us could.

"Auntie Rosie..." She slurred a little but it was clear Nessie was talking to me.

"She knows..." I gasped. "She knows."

"She can read your energy." Carlisle informed.

"Auntie Rosie!" She smiled again. Bella lifted her into my arms.

She was almost weightless, like holding a feather in my arms. As I held her, I could feel her bones growing within her body.

Edward came over and took Nessie from my arms.

Bella began to frantically start coughing... Colour in her face faded to white. Her breathing began ragged and dangerous. She struggled from every breath. Her eyes fluttered constantly and slowly she began to fade away.

"It's time" Carlisle stated grabbing my shoulder.

"Carlisle what's my other option?" I seethed.

"Emmett!" He called, and within milliseconds Emmett was by my side.

"One bite..." Carlisle reminded.

"Baby, you've got this." Emmett reassured me. "You can do it."

I looked back at Bella, my eyes flashed to black.

Walking over I leant over to and put my mouth to her neck.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered as my teeth sunk deep into her neck. The flooded into my mouth and it was heavenly. Every sensation beyond imagination. My venom poured from my teeth into her pierced skin. She screamed in pain and struggled against my grip.

In reaction, I bit harder. Harder as deeper filling my full satisfaction.

"Stop your killing her!" Carlisle called.

"Let go..." Emmett whispered but I couldn't.

"Rosalie... Stop. Find the will." The words echoed in my mind. My teeth pulled out slowly, Emmett gripped my waist carefully and guided me out the room.

Her screaming and yelling continued.

"MY NECK! IT'S BURNING."

My throat smoothed over and dried up. I desired nothing more than to finish her off. Drink what was mine. My eye sight became blurred as the colour hazel swapped with red.

My hair turned a strawberry blonde colour where her human blood and reached my hair cells.

I fought the urge against Emmett, but he was too strong.

Clenching my fists into tight balls, my strength grew by the second. Every single cell in my body was replaced with new energy sources.

"You're beautiful." Emmett smiled to my face.

"I'm a killer... Pure killer." I looked down at my feet embarrassed about who I had become.

"You're not. You're amazing! No one could have done that..." He lifted my chin with his thumb. "You're incredible."

I shook my head looking away.

"Baby, you saved her..." My eyes drifted back to contact with his.

Leaning down the moment was captured when his lips joined with mine. I opened my mouth a little as his tongue entered. Smooth and silky as always, pure bliss and lust.

"Mmmmm oh god that tastes good." Emmett moaned tasting Bella's blood from my mouth.

"How did you stop?" He breathed in between the kisses.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

Pulling back he rested his forehead against mine.

"You did it." He chuckled. "Thanks to you I made 50 bucks off jasper and 20 off of Edward."

"You made bets? Seriously?"

"Hell yeah! And I won so even better for us... I was thinking of buying you some more lingerie. Last night's got a little ripped if I remember correctly." I grinned.

"And who fault would that be?" I asked.

"Hay! I have large hands, and those pants were not designed for the occasion." He defended.

"Alice needs you..." Carlisle interrupted us.

We nodded and left the house walking to the field of which we would confront the volturi.

Emmett held my hand the whole time, and fingers were entwined with one another.

"Is it done?" Alice asked quietly.

"Which part?" I asked, ready to answer her questions. "It's a girl..." I started.

"Renesmee Cullen." She finished "I have seen it. She's stunning."

"And Bella's been changed. I did it myself."

"Like my vision." She smiled putting her hands into her coat pockets.

Carlisle and Esme soon appeared from behind, closely followed by Edward holding Nessie with Bella by his side.

"We're ready." Carlisle smiled kissing Esme on the cheek.

"We all are." Edward added.

"The wolves?" Jasper asked.

"On their way now..."

"They'll be here in 5 minutes." Alice answered.

After exchanging hugs and kisses. We admired Bella greatly... it was almost as if she was born to be a vampire. Ee soon formed a line. The wolves stood behind us ready to fight.

We stood as one.

Staring into the forest, we waited.

"They're coming!" Alice's voice sounded desperate. She clutched jaspers arm tightly. A huge row of black caped vampires came out of the forest. Slowly they walked in time with each other getting closer and closer to us.

We were outnumbered, by a lot...

"Well well well." Aro smiled looking at us all. "She was changed indeed." His eyes drifted to me.

"Are you proud? Happy with your choice? Glad you did this?" His voice made me sick, I remained silent.

"I've never been more alive." Bella turned to him.

"She won't be of harm." Carlisle stated. "none of us will"

"Oh we know... We know Carlisle. But that's not the real reason we had to come was it? You've done something terrible."

"We did the impossible... Right or wrong we did it."

"Carlisle, your family, has become harder to predict. You're not safe anymore."

"We mean no threat."

"Let me see!" Alice walked over slowly with jasper by her side. Reaching them she held up her hand for aro to hold.

It was silent as he read her.

"It's subjective... It can always change." He seethed.

"But it rarely does." Alice informed him.

"It's not good enough. It's lies." He spat as jasper growled.

"I don't have to show you anything!" Alice shouted. "You came here looking for a fight! Not for answers. You only wish to destroy us."

"Who's a clever girl?" He smirked. She walked back with jasper and re-joined the line.

"It's now or never." Carlisle reminded us. I walked forward. Nessie came running up to me and grabbed my hand. She squeezed tightly as we walked slowly up to aro.

"Don't be scared. I won't let them hurt you." I whispered down to her.

Coming up to him his face was filled with horror.

"An immortal child?!" He raised his voice with anger.

"You've done it this time!" He yelled.

"Show him Nessie..." I nudged her forward still holding her hand. Aro bent down to her height which was the size of a 4 year old already.

With her other hand, she placed it upon his cheek.

"Remarkable." He breathed.

"A hybrid..." He whispered. "Even more of a threat!" He raised his voice.

Picking Nessie up, I throw her like a ball back over to the family where Emmett made a clear catch of her.

I stood alone.

"You've done this..." I stared into his cherry red eyes. "You've ruined your own family. And yet you expect nothing more than to be let free."

"You don't know me." I corrected him.

Taking my hand into his. He read me like a book, and uncovered the truth.

"I won't let you hurt my family." I promised him.

I yanked my hand away from his.

"You've see enough... So go!" I continued, raising my voice at him.

"And you think it's that easy? Look at everything you Cullen's have done! You all must pay the consequence." Launching forward he charged for me.

Out of nowhere Emmett jumped in front of me. He came into contact with aro. Both with pure strength tried pushing each other. Grabbing into his arms, Emmett swung Aro into the air and great height and speed.

With that... The battle had begun.

Jane lunged towards me. Flipping into the air, she missed my reach by inches. Landing on the ground, she roared at me like a lion and again launched her attack. She grabbed and tug my hair trying to flip me onto the ground.

I wasn't going to let her win that easily.

Snatching her hands, I throw her off of me and onto the ground. Lying there she reached for my foot, pulling me onto the ground with her.

We both screamed into each other's faces as we rolled our bodies together.

"You will lose!" she yelled climbing on top of me.

With my hands I grabbed onto her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. Her skin ripped slightly below the jaw.

Jumping up, we both still had grips on one another. I let go of her neck as she raised me in the air.

"Pain" she whispered as I started frantically screaming. Screeching noises echoed around my mind.

"Stop" I yelled but my body was frozen by her power.

"ROSALIE" Bella yelled from the distance.

All of a sudden the pain stopped… Everything was almost normal again. Bella was blocking Jane's powers from getting to me. Jane dropped me in shock and turned around to gasp at Bella.

In reaction, I saw my chance and took it, jumping onto Jane's back I sunk my teeth into her neck. She dropped to her knees, rivaling in pain. Bella ran at full speed to us. Smashing her fist against Jane's neck, it snapped off and fell into the snow.

I let go of Jane's dead body and stood up. Walking over the body, I gave Bella a huge hug. She had literally just saved me from a horrible death.

"Your power…" I gasped.

"I know! Isn't it amazing? I block powers."

"Rosalie! Look out" Alice screamed at me, swinging around quickly I came into contact with Felix.

He knocked me down to the ground. Holding a flame in his hand he tried to set me alight.

"AAHHHH NO!" I screamed trying to shove his hand away from me. Emmett raced over and punched Felix off of me.

Taking my hand he pulled me up off of the ground and onto my feet.

"Are you okay baby, I was so worried, I thought he killed you! That it was over. I won't let them touch" he promised holding my waist.

"I'm okay, in fact I'm fine" I tried to reassure him, but Felix came charging towards us.

Moving to the side. Emmett also charged at Felix, and they both came into contact half way.

Locking arms, they both grunted and desired dominance over one another. Running away, I smashed my fists into some more black caped vampires, breaking and detaching their heads from their necks.

"It's over!" Edward yelled and everyone stopped. Looking over my shoulder, Edward was holding up Aro's lifeless head by the hair.

"He's dead" I gasped to myself. Aro was actually dead.

"Who killed him?" Carlisle shouted from across the battle field.

"Emmett crushed him, and I removed the head." Edward grinned happily at himself.

Forgetting everything, I sprinted to Emmett with great speed. Jumping into his arms he swung me around in a circle.

"It's over. Your safe and alive and thank the fucking god" he ranted in my ear placing me on the snowy ground.

"Emmett you did this… It's over because of you." Alice smiled.

"I did it?" he asked.

"Emmett you did it. And only you." We crashed our lips together in celebration. Alice and jasper did the same. So did Bella and Edward. Pulling away I looked around at our surroundings. Black ripped capes lay all around us. The wolves had phased back to humans and were having their own personal celebration. None of us had died, which was incredible considering everything that had happened.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked looking over at Bella.

"Nessie? We called dibs on nick names already?" Emmett chuckled into my neck.

"Jacob too her away to keep her safe after the battle started." Edward answered instead.

"I think we all should get back." Carlisle smiled.

"right after I take Bella hunting.." Edward smirked, taking her hand.

Things couldn't have been more perfect at that moment…


	6. Chapter 6

She's family 6.

"…And they all lived happily ever after." I closed the final page of Renesmee's story book.

"That can't be the end!" She whined to me.

I lightly chuckled. Leaning up I tucked her into my bed. She snuggled herself deeper into my covers.

"Don't tell uncle Emmy." I whispered giggling.

"I won't, I promise!" She smiled.

I got off of my knees and kissed her fore head.

"Night sweetie. You get some rest, okay?" Quietly I switched the night stand on and began to walk out the room. As I opened the door she interrupted me...

"Auntie Rosie, does it always end in a happy ending?" Her voice just above a whisper.

"Not always sweetie, it's complicated, but let's talk about it some other time, okay? Night." I took a step forward ready to continue to leave so she could go to sleep.

"Did you have a happy ending?" She asked. What was I too say? She was too young to understand the real world.

"Renesmee sweetie. Not everyone has a happy ending..." I turned around to face her.

"Were you hurt? Daddy says that you see pain and sufferning." She muttered looking down at her feet, scared of my answer.

"... Yes. For a long time I was hurt. But look I'm fine now." I smiled happily at her.

"Didn't uncle Emmy protect you?" She wondered.

"He wasn't there to protect me sweetie."

"But daddy said that uncle Emmy will protect no matter what."

"He does... He always does. But when they hurt me, he wasn't there to stop it."

"Who were they?" She whimpered looking up.

"They were bad people. Very bad and drunk people, who had no control over themselves." Flashbacks echoed through my mind. Their voices haunted me.

"Mummy says that even bad people should be given a chance." She informed me.

"It's true. And you know what grandpa tells you- you must never judge the book by its cover."

"Because it might be an amazing book." She giggled.

"That's very true, even if it might be a bit ripped or broken." I agreed with her.

"Like you." She smiled.

"What do you mean sweetie... I'm not a book." I was a little confused with where this conversation was going.

"No... I mean in real life. Your broken and upset and ripped like a book, but

Emmett didn't judge you for that. He still read you."

"Yes, I guess you're right." I chuckled finally understanding what she meant.

"Do you get scared?" She asked generally.

"Everyone does once in a while. That's how we know we're alive and still human"

"Because I'm scared. All the time." I walked over and sat on the bed stroking her hair.

"Why are you scared? Pretty girls like you shouldn't be scared."

"What if something bad happens to me like it happened to you..."

"We won't let anyone hurt you, ever Renesmee."

"But you never know!" She defended sitting up a little.

"Hay," I took my gold necklace off and handed it to her.

"My mother always told me, as long as you wear it, nothing bad can ever or will ever happen to you." I smiled as I put it around her neck.

"I can't have it!" She squealed.

"It's a present, okay. A promise from my heart."

"It's so stunning..." She admired picking it off her chest.

"Yes it is, that's why it's so special."

"Does it have magical powers?" She asked chirping.

"... Yes it does. That's why whenever you wear it, you will always be protected."

"Do you promise?"

"Renesmee I promise."

"HAY! What the hell is going on in here?" Emmett's booming voice echoed the room and Renesmee's giggles soon followed.

"You should be a sleep miss! It's a bedtime and you've stolen my wife!" He joked coming over and laying behind her on our bed.

"And you've stolen my bed!" He complained blowing raspberry's into her neck.

"And you've stolen my room!" Her laughter grow louder and louder.

"Uncle Emmy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She laughed squirming away from him.

"And you're the responsible adult!" He accused me.

"Hay! We were having a girly talk, thank you very much!" I stated.

"Ewes I hope you weren't talking about smelly boys!" He mocked. "Or about how much you love Jacob!"

"I don't love him!" Renesmee giggled. "Maybe a little bit."

She playfully slapped him before he could make fun of her again.

"Ooh touchy touchy."

"Uncle Emmy, can I ask you something?" She changed the subject.

"You can ask me anything..." He grinned looking down at her.

"Okay, well is it okay to be scared?" She asked him.

He scrunched his eye brows at me but I gave him the look that she was serious.

"It's okay not to be okay sometimes. But if you're not okay for a long time then that's really not okay." He tried explaining in childlike form.

"But Auntie Rosie wasn't okay for a really long time..." I got off the bed.

"No stay baby, she doesn't mean it like that." Emmett leaned over Renesmee's body and took my hand.

"It's the memories Emmett, I can't do it." I tried explaining but he pulled back onto the bed with them.

"Auntie Rosie is better than okay. Do you want to know why?" He asked Renesmee.

She nodded silently turning her head so she could face Emmett.

"Just like all the princesses in your stories, something bad happens to them and then their Prince Charming comes along and saves them."

She gasped quickly; it was all making sense to her.

"Uncle Emmy, are you princess Rosie's Prince Charming?" Her voice was full of excitement.

He grinned up at me. "Forever she will be my princess and forever I will be her Prince Charming."

I smiled down as he took my hand into his a rubbed little circles.

"Daddy said, it's a miracle that you're happy now." Renesmee explained, at first I was angry he would tell his daughter something like that but I just let it go, I could kill him later.

"Renesmee you're too young to understand, but always remember this... Sometimes, you think you want to die, but in reality, you just want to be saved." I explained squeezing Emmett's hand tighter.

"Emmett saved you, that's why you're not sad anymore.." She basically repeated.

"Yeah, and some day you'll find your Prince Charming and then he will save you and you will live happily ever after together." Emmett finished off.

Her smile turned into a big yawn.

"Someone's a little tired." I pointed out leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Uncle Emmy, can you sing to me? Like you always do..." She asked him snuggling into his chest.

"You sing to her?" I whispered in awe.

"Always have." He smirked up wrapping his arms around her. I got up from the bed.

"You can stay..." He commented as I turned around.

"Yeah Rosie, Emmett's a great singer." Renesmee agreed.

"It's okay. This is your little special thing together, and I want to keep it special." I smiled.

Leaning over I kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"Baby you missed." He smiled.

"Well my apologies." I giggled kissing him on the lips. Emmett was about to deepen it when a little hand pulled my hair.

"Ewes!" Renesmee pretended to be sick. "You and Rosalie!" She giggled hiding under the covers.

"How did you know?!" Emmett pretended to be surprised.

"You kiss all the time! More than mummy and daddy do.." She scowled coming back up.

I smiled my good-bye and left Emmett in charge on putting our little trouble to bed.

Walking down the stairs, I went only the kitchen and picked up the phone. Dialing Bella like she asked me too.

"Hello Rosalie!" Bella answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hay, Renesmee is in bed now, okay?"

"Oh that's awesome thanks. Is she being good?"

"Yeah she's been a little star for us."

"Are your sure she isn't trouble? Because I can drive over to yours now and come get her."

"Nah Bella she's fine here..."

"So how are the house decorations going?" She asked considering me and Emmett had just moved into a house together.

"Yeah, just about finished last night."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, I mean there is need for some finishing touches but all in all, it's just how I imagined it to be."

"Oh that really cool... Did Nessie get any homework from school?"

"Yes she did, but Emmett did it with her this afternoon."

"Oh you guys shouldn't have! You've done enough already..." She complained.

"How's Rio?" I asked as Bella and Edward were away in Rio for 2 weeks, while we looked after Nessie.

"How's it very hot... Incredibly wet. A lot of days are extremely hard..."

"Oh I get where this is going!" I chuckled. "Say no more!"

"Okay well, I feel bad but I've got to go..."

"Yeah no me too. Have fun! See you soon!"

"Next week in fact! Hahha bye Rose thanks again. We really appreciate it."

"Yep no worries." And I hung up.

"Trouble is asleep." Emmett appeared in the doorway, now wearing some trackies and a wife beater.

"You changed?" I asked him.

"urh, yeah. Renesmee spilt her juice on me." He laughed looking down.

"I told her not to take a drink into our room." I grumbled.

"She's kid; it's her job not to listen to instructions. Also, nothing went on the bed, just on me so it's fine." He came over and hugged me.

"You know having her has been really nice." Emmett smiled in to my neck.

"I don't want to give her back..." I joked.

"Oh I can't wait for her to go, because then I can finally have my wife back, and we can finally do the stuff that we do."

We walked into the living room and settled down on the sofa together. Wrapping up in a blanket with each other, we got cozy and decided to watch a movie.

"Not a scary movie! I hate them.." I moaned snatching the remote off of him.

"How can you be scared when you have me to protect you?"

"Emmett, they're horrific!"

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad baby." I flicked through some more movies on the TV.

"nu-huh! If you won't watch a movie, I'm not watching a chick flick. Not happening…" He complained as I went to put the vows on.

"But it's got Channing Tatum in it!"

"Oh Channing Tatum? Well then girlfriend, get it on, it's going to be like totally awesome babes." He squealed like a little girl. "NO."

He took the remote back and flicked for something else.

"It's a really good movie. I've seen it with Alice." I tried to change his mind.

"If you have seen it with Alice then you don't need to see it tonight, now, with me. Nice try baby." He smirked kissing me on the nose gently.

"Ass" I mumbled as he put on the film arena, staring with Kellan Lutz.

"Emmett, you look just like him!" I spotted out with amazement.

"No I don't… I don't look like that, I'm way hotter than him" he flexed his biceps and stretched out his arms.

"You wish…" I mumbled.

"That's how you want to play blondie? Seriously blondie?"

"I'm not blonde anymore!" I groaned for the millionth time. Why couldn't people get that I'm no longer a blonde?

"Force of habit.." he grinned at me.

"Too much time with Jacob is what I would call it."

"Oh oh really?" he questioned and I simply nodded.

All of a sudden he started tickling me. "Emmett no!" I laughed, desperately trying to push him off of me as quickly as I could.

"I had a nightmare…" Nessie appeared in the door holding her teddy bear tightly in her arms. Emmett paused the film luckily, because arena was rated 18 for many reasons. Not to mention how it was coming up to the sex scene.

"About what sweetie?" she came over and sat in Emmett's lap. She hide away into his chest breathing deeply.

"Mummy lied… She said Victoria would never come back for me. But I saw it and I felt it. She was chasing me.. In the woods. Chasing me and Jacob."

"It's just scary story in your mind. Nessie it doesn't mean anything, Victoria is not coming back for you. Alice would have seen it." Emmett's voice was calming which was exactly was she needed.

"Where is Victoria?" I pat whispered, part mumbled to Emmett.

"I..I ur I don't really know… she left during the battle." He also sounded a little worried and confused.

"Nessie, we can only promise you that nothing bad will happen. And even if something is to happen.. we won't it be bad or get out of control. We're Uhana.." I smiled to her.

"Uhana means family" Emmett joined in. "And family means no one gets left behind." I finished it off with him.

"your safe here with us anyway, shouldn't let silly dreams tell you any different." We both comforted her the best we could that night.

But that one question still concerned me like crazy…

_Where was Victoria?..._


	7. Chapter 7

She's family 7.

"YOU!" I roared walking over to meet Edward. I pushed him back against the car, making him dent it.

"Woah what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled standing up straight.

"Right now you're my problem!" I slapped him around the face.

"I haven't done anything!" He shouted looking back at me.

"You told Nessie" I whispered.

"Rose, she asked..." He replied calmly.

"It's not up to you to tell her! They are my stories not yours!" I screamed.

"Who am I not to answer my own daughter?" He yelled.

"You should have lied! If she wanted to know she should come to me and ask!"

"Well it's too late! I already told her..."

"She's too young to understand!" I shoved him over again making the dent bigger.

"She's older than you think... Her mind and body grow every day. She's not that much of a child."

"Yes she is! And it's wrong for you to tell her any different!"

"I didn't tell her different- I told her your truth."

"When I wanted her to know, I would have told her. And not until then!"

"She asks questions about you every day.. She's fascinated."

"You don't understand my pain and suffering! You don't get it."

"I do. Rosie I read your mind..."

"Well then you should of fucking read that I don't want Nessie knowing of me or my past!"

"You moved out! You were no longer close enough to me for me to read your thoughts. She was going to find out sooner or later."

"And it wasn't up to you to tell her! It was up to me! And only me."

"I can't take it back Rose, I'm sorry... Next time I will keep quiet."

"Next time? There won't be a next time! Stay out of my life!" I screamed walking back into my house. He snatched my hand and pulled me back.

"You've done enough! Let go... And get off of me!" I yanked my arm off of his.

"Everyone has a right to know." He sighed.

"They have the right when I say they do." I spat.

"I was doing you're a favour!"

"By telling my niece lies about my past life! Edward you weren't there, you don't understand everything that you say!"

"It's clear that I do."

"Well then you would have stopped yourself from telling as soon as she asked if you knew the pure truth."

"Why?"

Because the truth hurts! The truth is pain. I should have told the truth, even if my voice shakes. It was my right."

"I'm sorry... She doesn't know all of it."

"She knows enough." I grumbled walking back into the house where Bella was collecting up Nessie's stuff from the sleepover.

"Thanks again. Is everything alright with you and Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Time will tell." I smiled hugging her goodbye.

"Bye auntie Rosie! I love you lots and lots, thank you for having me, I had loads of fun!" Nessie ranted whilst jumping into my arms.

"And uncle Emmy thanks for having me! I want to come again.." I passed her over to emmett as he gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks so much guys!" Bella giggled taking Nessie's hand and walking back out to their car.

"Did you kill him?" Emmett asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"He won't be telling Nessie stuff about me for a long time." I stated kissing him on the nose.

"You worried about Victoria now?" He asked.

"Should we be?"

"... I really don't know. Where is she?"

"Anywhere."

"Maybe it would be worth just running over some details with Carlisle and the gang. I want my family and mostly you safe."

"She can't be that much of a danger. She has nothing left in her power."

"Maybe so... Or she could be gaining more as we speak."

"Like what? There's no volturi."

"Like re-marrying. Having immortal children."

"Is she smart enough to do so?" I asked.

"She's not dumb enough not to." I nodded carefully.

"We can go there later and discuss things over. But right now, we have school.."

"Damn your right.. " we let go. Running upstairs I got my handbag and some pumps on.

Emmett grabbed his Nike back pack and some of his Nike blazers.

"We'll take the jeep. I don't feel like driving..." I came back downstairs and linked my hand in his.

We got into the jeep and Emmett drove us to school, where we meet Alice and Jasper.

Getting out we walked over to them standing by jaspers black Mercedes sport.

"You went red!" I gasped hugging Alice.

"I said I would, didn't I?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure that you would, but it does look good."

"Thanks! I'm really pleased how it's gone. Jasper helped me do it" she smiled kissing their linked hands.

"Tonight... Don't drive home, go back to Carlisle's; he's holding a family meeting." Alice said walking off to class with jasper.

We sat in tutor together with jess and mike.

"Emmett was up?" Mike desperately tried to act gangsta... Too bad at the age of 17 he still hadn't hit puberty.

"I'm good man, you?" Emmett down next to him, placing one hand on my thigh.

"Awesome... We did it!" Mike chanted grabbing Jessica's hand.

"You did it?" Emmett sounded confused.

"God mike! You don't have to tell the whole school!" Jessica complained laying her shoulder on his chest.

"Oh you did it.. Did it.!" Emmett finally caught up on the conversation.

"Oh yeah! We did and we will be..." Mike chuckled.

"First time?" I asked.

"First time together!" Jess smiled. "My first anyway..." She giggled and he grinned down at her.

"And defiantly not your last cupcake." He kissed her. Cupcake? Gross.

"Nice... Real nice." Emmett turned and faced me.

"You guys done it?" Jess asked quietly.

"We do it because we're in love, not because we can." Emmett glared back at them.

Mike was always a womanizer so to speak. His only language was getting girls into bed with him. Jess had been his 8th girlfriend this term. He's one of those love them and leave them types.

If he did that with me, I would totally just rip the dick off. Not that it's big enough to grab or anything..

"We are in love aren't we cupcake!"

His face didn't match his words.

"Sure. But your dick probably says something different. Especially if she wears pink." I winked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied as the bell went. I headed off to math's whilst Emmett had business. 2nd period I had geography, but Emmett had biology.

Why couldn't we just be in lessons together? It would be so much easier.

"Urm hay listen, me and mike are having a house party tonight. You and Emmett should come! It's going to be awesome!" Jessica snapped me out of me daydream.

"Oh yeah sure.. What time?"

"Well it's a house party so any time after 8." She smiled.

"Yeah that's sounds pretty cool. What are we celebrating?" I asked.

"The end to virginity!" She cheered walking off back to her seat.

Slut, I coughed. Big, old, fat, slut.

Celebrating the loss of virginity? That's not even funny... Who celebrates something like that! Generations were getting weirder and weirder I swear.

On the bell I headed to the canteen, walking up to my table the school jocks blocked my way.

"Sweetheart.. There's a space at our table waiting for you." they all closed the gap between us.

"No thanks.. Not really into dicks." I pushed my way through best I could without smashing any of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them nudged me over.

"Don't touch me!" Anger flew out of my mouth.

"Period!" They laughed moving out the way. Total jerks- I hate them.

"You alright?" Emmett asked as I sat down.

"I'll be good when they're dead." I glared as they left the canteen.

"... You going to Jessica's party?" I asked everyone.

"I didn't get invited!" Alice grumbled scrunching her eyes brows at me.

"It's a house party, anyone can go.."

"Even if I could, we can't because Carlisle is having a meeting with us tonight."

"Alice these parties' go on forever un-end."

"Until sunlight?" Jasper confirmed as Emmett nodded.

"Everyone gets pissed and wasted. You should come, it'll be fun." Emmett grinned over at them.

"Sure we're in." Jasper answered smirking back at Emmett. "We're all going to get laid anyway!" They both broke out into laughter.

"Everyone's staring..." Alice whispered.

"You know the drill." Jasper joked picking up his burger and taking a bite.

Alice picked up an orange and began peeling it. Emmett opened a packet of crisps, dipping his hand in. I however opened the bottle water and held it up to my mouth.

"Okay they've stopped." Alice announced and we relaxed dropping everything.

"Gross gross gross!" She squealed. "I had to touch the orange!"

"Quit your whining! You didn't have to take an actual bite out of a burger!" Jasper retorted at her, but she just simply rolled her eyes at him.

The day soon finished and we headed back to Carlisle and Esme's for the dreaded 'family meeting' that was planned to take place.

Arriving, we headed into the living room and took a seat.

"Why is it every time we come here, all you can smell is wolf stitch!" I groaned taking a whiff.

"We need you outside." Esme announced as we followed her out into the garden.

"And that's why." Emmett mumbled as we joined the wolves that were phased as humans.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. "I didn't see any of this happening.."

"Sam.." Carlisle cued Sam the alpha to talk to us.

"We're sorry for the unexpected gathering of such. A certain events have currently occurred that need to be discussed and dealt with as soon as possible." I swallowed silently, that could mean anything.

"We were hunting this morning.. Just outside of town when we came upon an all to well known scent. We found this lying upon the scent path. Near a tree..." From behind his back he pulled out Victoria's head. Everyone gasped quickly.

"We also found this, about 2 miles away from the head..." Seth held up Bella's dad, Charlie, gun.

"He killed her?" Alice was completely brainwashed.

"Likely so.." Seth answered.

"But it's impossible." Jasper whispered.

"It doesn't make sense!" I concluded.

"Charlie is a cop not a hunter.. Why would he shoot her?"

"We don't know... Charlie has gone mental ever since Bella left. He needs to see his daughter is okay. We ask that you let Bella see him for a final time. Or god only knows what else he could do... To anyone" Sam finished.

"Good thing we're bullet proof" Emmett chuckled but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"At least we know she's dead." I mumbled to Emmett.

"Yeah there's a starter. I always thought Charlie was a bit of a wimp though... The amount of time he said he was going to kill Edward and never did."

"I bet he tried."

"I haven't met one person who hasn't." He joked.

"Hold on a second! Vampires are bullet proof it's impossible for Charlie to have shot and killed her." Jasper argued loudly.

"Well then what about her head? Snapped off and found lying in the snow by a tree."

"There's something else in the area." I interrupted.

"The only thing is wolves and vampires." Seth seethed at me.

"You don't know that! And we can't smell to see if there is because you all stink!" I growled as Emmett clutched my waist stopping me from charging at them.

"We ask of you to be alert... The police have already been informed." Sam finished.

"The police? What shit are they going to do apart from getting themselves killed?" Emmett yelled.

"Calm down." I whispered.

"No baby, I'm sure hell not going to call down! This is not okay... There is something, coming. Bigger than any of us alone. It's a danger whatever it is.

We're putting valuable lives at risk and I won't have it!" Storming back into the house I followed trying to calm him down. Obviously failing miserably.

"Emmett it's fine."

"Can we stop pretending?"

"It will be sorted in time."

"By who? There's going to be no one left if we're all dead."

"Don't say that." I whispered sitting on our bed.

"I'm not doing this mushy crap with you. It's killing us already, can't you see that? Slowly and painfully."

"You're killing us! Please would you just calm down."

He left the room going down stairs.

"Where are you going?" My voice was desperate.

"I'm finding it.."

"Are you nuts? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Not if I kill it first."

"Emmett what if you don't?!"

"I'm not going to let it destroy my family."

"Please don't do this.. You're not thinking straight."

"My vision is fine rose! I'm getting it now before the damage is already done."

"Please just stop for like 2 seconds."

"1 2, happy!"

"Think it out. This is not safe."

"You know if I don't kill it now, then we're all gonna die. But die for what? Nothing." He seethed.

"Cold hearted killers. That's all we are. All we're ever brought up to be.

People do what? We feed off of their fear... Tonight things change. I'm claiming it back. With or without you I don't care."

"Emmett..." He slammed the door and ran into the woods were I could no longer see or smell him...


	8. Chapter 8

She's family 8.

"Emmett wait!" I yelled after him running out the house. "I'm coming with you..."

"You are?" He asked turning around and smiling.

"I vowed it to you. I'm not gonna break that." Running over he twined our hands together and ran off into the woods.

"The smell is fading." We both stopped up mountain, where Emmett sighed in desperation.

"What is it?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know..."

"What's on your mind?"

"I just don't get what we're supposed to do anymore."

"We brought this upon ourselves. We lived how we were told not to"

"That's it... We have to pay the price for them. I'm tired if this."

"You say it like we all aren't Emmett." He sighed at hit his fist against the tree sending it flying into others.

"It's frustrating." He growled looking back at me.

"I know..." I whispered.

"Look at what it's done to you.."

"I'm fine." I lied to him; inside I was breaking into a million pieces by the second.

"I'm not dumb rose. I know you like I know my own life. You're burning within yourself, and I can't stop it. Rosalie you smiled through every pain and still do. You're breaking within yourself, and I feel it rose. I see the tears fall down your face at every moment of every day... And it feels like forever. I don't want to see you like this anymore."

"It will heal over."

"Why hasn't it already? Let's leave for a while... You and me. We'll leave and stay within ourselves for a while. Be out the way"

"Just leave everything? We can't run away from our problems."

"It's not my problems, it's yours and it's ruining you. And that ruins us!"

"What do you want me to do? I'm not just going to walk out on everything..."

"Edward wants you gone." He sighed deeply finally admitting the truth.

"Wants me gone?"

"You irritate Bella. That's all he told me."

"I irritate her? I'm going to kill him."

"Your over reacting.."

"I'm over reacting? Are you serious right now! Emmett he's basically kicking me out and you're letting him!"

"It's not like that... They want space."

"I'm not having this." I ran back to Carlisle but the house was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Esme.

"Oh at jess's party.. You going?" She asked.

"Yeah I am now." Storming out, I got into the nearest car and drove off to the stupid party. Arriving I mixed in with the crowd until I found Alice.

"Where's Bella? Don't lie I know she's here."

"Don't you dare?" She snapped at me already knowing what I wanted to do.

"You're going to cause a scene."

"Where is she?" Alice looked over to the stair case where Bella was talking with some human friends.

"You're going to get into trouble! Don't do this rose." I left her and walked over to Bella.

"Rose! How's it going, I'm glad you could make it." Jess smiled.

"I iterate you!" I spat turning to Bella and ignoring her friends.

"Can you just excuse us a minute?" Bella asked nicely to the friends who faded off.

"Who told you?" She asked.

"Edward tried to send me out the country!"

"... Didn't work."

"Don't play this game with me. It won't end well for you."

"You wish? You're faster than the others... But not the strongest."

"I'm strong enough to kill you." I seethed shoving her up against the wall.

"You won't touch me.. Or Nessie ever!"

"I'm going to kill you... After all I did foe you. EVERYTHING."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Alright girls.. Break it up." Mike newton came and stood between us.

"Move away." Bella pushed him slightly to the side. "This is between us.."

"If you have such a problem with me being in the country- why don't you move out?"

"This is my home!"

"It was mine first Bella..."

"Alright that's enough." Alice came and pulled me back.

"If you want me to, fine I will. I'd rather be out your pathetic little life." I said to Bella walking out the house.

"Rose wait!" Edward called after me.

"You wanted this!" I whispered "I thought we were family."

"Don't do this..."

"Don't do what you wanted...? I hate you. I created her for you!" Getting into the car I locked myself in a got ready to drive.

Emmett came out of nowhere and tried smashing the window open.

"Rosalie, I love you."

"If you love me... You wouldn't have tried to send me out the country like

Edward wanted."

"Rose I'm sorry..."

"Like I haven't heard that before." I whispered looking down to my lap.

"Please don't go... Please don't leave me."

"Do I even have a choice anymore?"

"I'll give you a million choices. Please just stay with me.. We'll sort it out."

"How many times have you told me that?" I couldn't take it anymore...Starting the engine I drove off and away.

Pulling out my phone, I run up the Denali's.

"Rosalie? That's not you..."

"Kate, I need somewhere to stay for a while..."

"Rosalie sweetie.. Course."

"Thank you. I'm driving over now."

"Your sad.. And angry.. And confused.. I can feel it in you."

"Some stuff happened."

"Bella happened."

"... Pretty much."

"You're welcome here. Do come." Driving to Alaska took quite a while but I made it early in the morning.

"Rosalie dear!" Irina called coming out and hugging me.

"Hay..."

"God look at you! Brown hair! Red eyes! and you're in jeans! no high heels... It's been so long. Come in please." She pulled me up to the house.

"Some stuff happened, and well.. I don't have anywhere else I can go." I tired explaining.

"It's okay.. We already know." Kate smiled.

"So... He asked Emmett to take you away for a while because you irritate Bella?" Irina asked.

"Yep.. I comforted her at some stupid party- and it was true."

"I hate her." Irina seethed.

"I always did.."

"I cannot believe she had the nerve to be like this with you..."

"She thinks she's better. Just because she's a new born, and she's married and has her baby."

"You changed her." Kate pointed out.

"She was dying.. I barely even had a choice. I did for Edward I guess, she makes him happy. I was trying to be a sister to him"

"We know... Where's Emmett when this is all happening?"

"He doesn't get it. He never really did."

"But you still love him?" Kate asked.

"I don't think I could ever not." I shook my head looking down.

"We'll clean this up. And help you the best we can." Irina smiled taking my hand in hers.

"I really appreciate this… I'm so sorry this is out the blue." I apologized.

"This stuff happens, don't worry. We're family and we're going to help sort this out for you."

"I can't thank you enough." I sobbed. "Am I irritating?" I asked as both of them sat down.

"Strong willed." Kate smiled.

"That's a bad thing.."

"No no.. It's good it means people can have interesting conversations with you." Kate giggled.

"That's not helping." Irina mumbled to her.

"It's okay... I sort of know what you mean." I added. "Where is everyone else?" I asked changing the subject.

"Tanya is with her new boyfriend" I raised my eye brows.

"And Eleazer has work so does Carmen." I nodded.

"So.. Tanya's boyfriend?" I asked smiling at them.

"Horrible." Irina stated.

"He's not..." Kate defended. "He makes her happy. He's not the most stunning man I've ever seen."

"He's human." Irina interrupted.

"Is he?" I asked shocked.

"Yes.. Following in the footsteps of Edward now. She's going to get into shit like he has." Irina was obviously angry about it.

"You're like the Denali version of me." I joked.

"Except a lot uglier.." Kate teased.

"You and Laurent?" I asked Irina.

"You don't want to know..." She said looking away.

"Guys are jerks." I said.

"I had to break up with him. He wanted it.. Like wanted it wanted it. I couldn't take it." She answered.

"Wanted?"

"The sex... It was all the sex."

"Typical men." I scoffed.

"Seeing anyone else?"

"Been online and stuff.. Men are all human."

"Kate?"

"There are men... But I'm just Kate." She sadly smiled.

"Kate's amazing!" I grinned. "How could they not want?"

"She's to Denali." Irina joked.

"That's not a bad thing..."

"Usually is."

"Do you think they even care that I'm gone?" I asked.

"They should! But what are the chances..." Irina retorted.

"Emmett cares." Kate added.

"Does he though? Wouldn't he have come already..?" I asked feeling sad.

"Maybe he is being a gentleman and giving you space."

"He usually calls..." I sighed looking at my phone. But nothing.

"They don't even feel like family anymore..." I said standing up.

"You going to go hunting?" They both asked.

"Yeah I think so... Clear my mind. I shouldn't long."

"We'll get your room ready."

"Don't be silly..." I said.

"You guys are doing enough. I don't need a room here."

I left and went outside. Hunting was easy here in Alaska. Bears, wolves, deer. Sounds stupid but squirrels here were pretty good too.

After a quick hunt, I headed back to the house to a surprise I was not expecting.

"Rosalie, there's someone here for you" Irina lead me upstairs to her balcony where Emmett stood looking out at the view.

"I'll give you some time" and with that Irina closed her bedroom door and left us.

"You didn't think I would come for you? Married 49 times.. and you still didn't think I would come or you?" he sounded pissed. When Emmett was pissed, it meant he was at his most angry.

"I feel like you don't love me like you used to" I walked out to balcony to join him.

"Don't love you like I used to?" he repeated looking to me.

"We used to be inseparable. I can't remember a day when we weren't somewhere doing something together. I fell in love with you all over again every single day. You created the person I am today, only you. If I hadn't of found you, I would probably have lost myself already. You made me- me. I couldn't be Rosalie if there wasn't an Emmett. We used to be in the bedroom through every hour of every day. And the things we would do… the things that you did to me. You would never have sex with me. Only ever make love" I sighed as the memories came flooding back to me.

"You made me happy. That's all I could have asked for from you. You're my forever and I wish you always will be. I learnt you like a book.. Emmett I would read you over and over again. Even if I knew the ending… if I knew all the twists and plots… I wanted to be something special to you Emmett, but I never was nor could be. I'm just Rosalie." I sighed looking away feeling emotions flying to me.

"Rosalie sucks." I finished walking away.

"That's it? You just going to walk away now? I'm telling you now, you walk, and we're over." He snapped turning around to face me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I fought back. "How dare you come here, and be like this with me! I'd rather be over Emmett.. if you're going to treat me like this"

"Treat you like what?"

"Can you even hear yourself anymore? Just leave. I don't want anything to do with you… Please get out of my life Emmett. For good"

"I'm not leaving. You must be nuts if you think I am."

"Who are you?" I whispered. With that, Emmetts skin faded black.. His eyes melted to red.. His hair grew into dreadlocks.. He shrunk ever so slightly.

"Laurent" I gasped taking several steps back


	9. Chapter 9

She's family 9.

"Irina!" I yelled backing away from Laurent.

"Oh my dearest, don't be so afraid, I come off good will."

"Irina." I yelled louder as we walked over to me.

"I come to avenge Victoria through Bella. And opportunity I would love for you to accompany me in." He started.

"Avenge her? By what?" I asked slightly interested in his offer.

"Kill Bella in return for the death of Victoria."

"Kill Bella?" It sounded great. Something I always wanted from the minute she became a part of us.

"I shouldn't..."

"The blessing would be your own. Done in the honor of yourself."

"It's wrong."

"But what she did.. To you. She broke you rose, broke all that was left."

"In good will, so to speak."

"I do not agree. She was selfish; she did what she wanted for her. Forget everything she said or promised you. It was lies. You were living the lies."

"Laurent it's time for you to leave." Irina charged in stepping in front of me.

"I was on my way out actually... Rosalie do you care to join me?" He asked

walking to the window.

"Remember who you are!" Irina snapped at me.

"She won't be joining you." She concluded for me.

"That's a pity. I could have made it worth your while."

"It's rejected. Rosalie is not like you and will not fight against her own

family."

"She has a voice!"

"I won't let you ruin her like you did me! Get out before I put you out myself."

"It's fine. I'd rather go alone anyway.."

"Alice will see you coming. The Cullen's will be ready." I added.

"They won't see me coming dearest. I've changed..." He laughed jumping out the window.

"Rosie I'm sorry... I really thought it was Emmett." Irina came over and hugged me.

"I thought it was too." I sighed. "I poured out my heart to him."

"Laurent won't do anything. And if he does... He'll have the Denali's to deal with too." She reassured.

"I'm not scared."

"You have your moments."

"We all do."

"Maybe it would be worth giving Emmett a buzz. I'm sure he's killing himself right now."

"He should phone! He did the wrong."

"Rosalie you're walking out on your marriage. If you don't put effort into it how can you expect him too?"

"I don't know..."

"Then don't be annoyed when he doesn't call you." She concluded walking off.

"For all you know he could be waiting for you to call!" She yelled.

The truth was that I was scared. I didn't know how Emmett had reacted once I left. I didn't ever know how much I meant to him. He didn't remind me all the time. Wasn't exactly romantic for me. Maybe are love had just died down too much over the years. Maybe all we had was over now.

"Rosalie! Alice is on the phone. She says it's an emergency." Kate called to me.

I left the room and walked down to receive the phone.

"Alice."

"Are you okay? You had me worried sick you know that! I thought you were going to get yourself killed... I had a vision Laurent came and he was planning a kill. Has he been already? Emmett's driving up there now. Are you safe?" She rambled on timelessly.

"Came to kill me? Alice he left about 5 minutes ago asking if I wanted to join to kill Bell..."

"I haven't had a vision of him coming to us here yet, I don't think he will now you've said you're not going. Are you okay?"

"No right now I'm not okay."

"Listen everything with Bella is sorted... She was on a bit of blood frenzy."

"Stop making excuses for her! I'm sick of this. I've left. I must have been so fucking irritating!"

"She didn't mean what she said. She was messing around with Edward that afternoon saying how irritating it is that she doesn't see her daughter much because you always have her. Edward thought she was being serious so he asked

Emmett to take you out the Country a while. Bella didn't know that part... She thought Edward got her joke." Alice tried explaining.

"Well that's the crappiest joke I've ever heard! It's not funny, and actually it's gotten me into a lot of shit."

"Rosalie come on! Stop being so stubborn everyone is sorry... It's a misunderstanding. Really it is."

"No I understand. I'm not welcome in my own family anymore."

"Okay now you're looking for an excuse not to come back. Fine don't then!

... Come home."

"Here at the Denali's- I am home."

"I can't believe you... After everything."

"Fuck I must be so irritating!"

"You're going to far rose. She didn't mean what she said... Edward is really sorry."

"I want to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"It's easy for you to say he's sorry... I want to hear him be sorry."

"Then come home"

"I am home." With that I hung up on her.

"Tough shit.." Kate grinned sitting down.

"You have no idea." I retorted also smirking a little.

"It's cool. Stay, we love having you here."

"I'm not much of a Denali girl."

"I'm sure we can sort something out." She winked.

The doorbell soon wrung.

"Monkey man's here." Irina teased as I got up to answer the door.

Opening it, Emmett crashed his body to mine wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He buried his face into my neck planting kisses over and over again.

With one hand I tangled my hand into his hair. With the other I gripped his jean belt loop pulling his closer to me.

He rammed me up against the wall where we continued.

"I chased after you when you left... I thought I lost you baby."

"You chased?"

"Damn right. Up until you put the car into full drive and went along the motorway."

"I'm sorry..."

"Baby, you don't have to be. I was wrong for agreeing to Edward that I would take you out the country. I lied to you, and I'll spend forever making it up to you I promise."

"I didn't leave because of that... I left because of Bella."

"I know that part too, but babes it was a misunderstanding. Bella wasn't actually serious when she said you irritate her. You know her jokes suck, so why you mad?"

"I'm mad that she said it... After everything I willingly did for her she had the nerve to do this to me. It's unforgettable Emmett. I'm pissed right now."

"I know I can smell it. It's delicious." He bit down onto my neck.

"Emmett stop!" I groaned, clearly he wasn't even listening to me.

"I'm allowed to enjoy my wife."

"Can't you enjoy her some other time? I thought we were having a serious conversation together." He pulled up and stared into my eyes. I placed one hand on his shoulder.

"There's a million things I want to say to you rose. But I don't how. If love is a raindrop I'd send you a shower, if hope is a minute I'd send you an hour, if happiness is a leaf I'd give you a tree. If passion is feather I'd send you a bird. Rosalie fuck your beautiful. And you mean everything to me you really do. My heart was settled on the day I opened my eyes as a vampire and the first person I saw was you. I don't want anything else- ever. And I'm an ass to you, and I know I am because it's so strong, I can feel it. But I shouldn't be feeling that I should be feeling us like this. Always because baby I wouldn't want it any other way..." He rested his forehead to mine.

"Emmett..."

"Just shut and kiss your damn husband already." Irina butted in.

"I love you." I whispered as his lips melted onto mine.

"And I still love you more." He grinned against my mouth.

"I could kiss you every moment, forever." He pulled back smirking.

"I'm not stopping you. You're welcome too."

"Not in this house." Irina interrupted.

"I think I want to stay here a little longer with them." I said looking back to Irina and smiling.

"Well then I hope you enjoy the company. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again." Emmett pecked my lips.

"You can both stay as long as the sex is quiet." Kate added.

"That sounds like a challenge." Emmett smirked looking over to them. "A challenge we won't be able to do."

"Emmett! Dirty boy." Kate scowled.

"I clean him real good." I laughed pushing him off of me and standing straight again.

"I'm not happy about being one of the only guys in the house."

"Then don't stay. That's fine by me too. We're not interested if you stay, only if Rosalie does." Irina joked.

"Feeling love from the Denali's. Like always." Emmett said taking one of my hands into his.


	10. Chapter 10

She's family 10.

"I don't want to do it." I moaned as Emmett parked up outside the house.

"We haven't seen them in 3 months... It's time. Christmas is now 2 days away."

"But I don't want to."

"They're family Rosalie. It's not like we're meeting them for the first time."

"Everything will have changed!"

"The problem?"

"I don't like change."

"Get out the fucking car..." He moaned getting out of his side. I also quickly got out and joined him walking up to the house.

"So far, nothing's changed. That's a sign." Emmett grinned taking my hand. We walked through and into the garden where everyone one was.

"Uncle Emmy!" Nessie screamed sprinting over to us. She leaped up into his arms where he caught her.

"We have things that must be dealt with." Carlisle stood up sounding serious.

"Dad I'm sorry." I started.

"Don't. There are more important things that are the issue. Come here." Walking over me and emmett approached them.

"Alice has had a vision... We know who has been here. We know who killed

Victoria and we know what that smell is." Carlisle began as I swallowed hard.

"Royce." He whispered. The name echoed through me. Brining venom dripping from the teeth.

"Royce?" I repeated squeezing Emmett's hand extremely tight.

"Rosalie he has come back for you. He is the reason for all of this. He teamed with Victoria. He knew she would lead him to you. Rosalie the day the volturi confronted us, Jane confronted you. She was supposed to kidnap you from the battle. Luckily for us you and Bella killed her." Alice explained.

"He was behind this the whole time. Nessie was just another excuse for him to get his way with you."

I went to open my mouth but couldn't speak.

"Baby?" Emmett asked.

My mind shut down. My vision blurred.

"Rosie?"

Bright lights swirled around me. A screeching noise roared through my ears.

"Sweetie?"

"Rosalie!"

"Rose!"

I couldn't move. I was stuck. Frozen. Just like before.

"Someone get her some blood. Now!" I could hear voices ever so slightly yet I couldn't recognise who they were.

"Come on baby! Come back to me."

"Rosie!"

My lip trembled as I tried desperately hard to speak. But my tongue was tied to my throat.

"Drink this..." Something cold was placed upon my lips. But even then I didn't move.

"He can't." I whispered dropping to my knees.

"I thought he was dead... He played us like a pack of cards. How could we be so blind as to not see this!" I yelled.

"Baby you have to calm down."

"He'll kill me. That's all he ever wanted. My death..." I whispered.

"He won't touch you," emmett promised.

"It's over. If he's coming for me, he'll get me. Royce has his ways. Who turned him?"

"Aro." Alice mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"He knew that of someday Royce would be good use."

"Rosalie I'm so sorry. For all of this. We'll stand by you through all." Bella added picking me off my knees.

"I'm finished. Royce won't hold back. I will be killed."

"Don't you ever say that!" Emmett snapped to me.

"All my life... This was my fate. I wished we had seen it before."

"I did." Alice admitted.

"You never mentioned"

"I didn't believe it."

"When is he coming?" I asked.

"Tonight. Around 9 he plans attack."

"We'll be ready." Emmett seethed.

"No we won't. I will but none of you will be." I stated whilst everyone have me confused looks.

"He's coming for me! I'm not stupid enough to put anyone else's life at risk for the sake of mine. I'll fight alone"

"You'll die." Alice sobbed.

"I'll die with dignity more than anything else."

"Let me come... I can shield his power over you." Bella spoke up.

"Forget it. You've done enough to me."

"I'll make it up to you... I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested. I'm strong enough to kill him alone." I walked back into the house and up to my old room.

"I'm not okay with this." Emmett quickly joined me.

"It's not up to you."

"You're my wife! Or have you forgotten that?"

"No! Are you forgetting who Royce is? What he did?"

"That's why I can't let you go alone. You mean everything, and I'm not losing you to him."

"I can do this."

"Rose what if you can't? Then what? Huh? If there's risks, you're not going alone."

"Emmett I've got this!"

"You don't! Your too valuable to me baby. I'm not going to let you through everything away like this..."

"I know him.. I know his powers. His weakness. I know because I one fell in love with it."

"Don't you see? He's not come back to kill. He's back for your heart... And I won't let him have it."

"Neither will I."

"You can't be sure. You fell in love with him for a reason. He'll make the reason become true again."

"I don't love em. I'm in love with you..."

"It takes one moment. That's all. It's as powerful as that. You'll see him and fall in love with everything like before. And what will happen to me? I'll become your worst memory."

"How could you say that? Don't you have faith in me? Your own god damn wife."

"I do have faith in you baby.. It's him I don't trust. I know what he'll do. Because if I was him I'd do the same."

"Emmett..."

"Just let me be with you at least. I would kill myself if I knew I could have done something but didn't."

"I.. Just.. Don't do the face"

Emmett pouted a little and laid down on the bed.

"You know what. Fine. You think you've got this... Who am I to tell you any different." He surrendered in defeat.

"Thank you."

"Don't do anything stupid... I want my wife home in one piece." I smiled walking over and laying on top off him.

"You know I'll never get enough of you." He smirked kissing my lips.

"I would hope not. I'm one of a kind." He rolled us over so he was on top.

"Something about you..." He admired.

"That drives me so nuts, I want to shoot you." He laughed into my mouth.

He pushed me deeper into the bed. Grinding carefully on top. I felt this smoothness of his tongue dance with mine.

"Your crazy." He bit down onto my bottom lip and pulled.

"But you wouldn't love me any other way." I smiled to him.

"Uncle Emmy!" Nessie came running into the room, emmett quickly pulled himself off my lips.

"What are you doing?" Nessie asked and emmett rolled off of me.

"There was a bug in my hair. Uncle Emmy was getting it for me." I answered.

"What's up squirt?" Emmett asked as she ran over and jumped onto the bed.

"Rosalie, will you be safe?" She asked snuffling into emmett chest.

"I hope so. Why?"

"Because I've seen him." She sat up and placed her has across my cheek.

Gasping at what she showed me.

"He hasn't changed." I said as she laid back down on emmett.

"I'm really not okay with this." Emmett started the conversation again.

"Auntie Rosie you need a protector." Nessie joined his side.

"I can protect myself."

"But when you see him you'll go weak at the knees."

"Nessie. I'm okay."

"I'm not okay." Emmett fought again.

"I don't care."

"I don't know about you. But it would be nice to have my wife still alive by tomorrow."

"Bye emmett." I walked out leaving him and Nessie in our room.

"What time is it?" I asked entering the living room.

"8 why?" Alice asked.

"I think I'm going to go now.." I smiled putting a jacket on and some boots.

"Back to your house?"

"Urm yeah... Out the way. Bit of quiet." I lied.

"Okay well see you soon."

"Hope so."

I left and ran outside into the Forrest up mountain. If Royce thought he was coming for me... He had another thing coming for him.

I waited centre field for him to come. I glimpsed around several times, but patients was on my side.

The funny smell was becoming stronger and he was coming closer.

I had never felt so ready.

He appeared out of the Forrest and froze on the broader line. He smiled with crooked teeth and red eyes.

"You want me. Come and get me." I whispered to him.

He took him time by walking human pace over to me where we came face to face after all these years.

"I thought you were dead." I started.

"I thought you were dead." He repeated laughing.

"Why are you so early? Couldn't wait to see me?" He joked.

"Actually couldn't wait to kill you."

"My rose. Look at what time has done to us..."

"People change, you have to accept that."

"I want you."

"And you can't have me."

"There's no one to stop me. I had you once, I'll have you again."

"My heart belongs to another. You ruined me." I spat walking backwards.

"You ruined yourself.."

"Why'd you come?" I asked.

"I'm taking back what once was mine." He smirked.

"If you touch me. Again. I swear to god. Your mistaken your life."

"And what you going to do? Here all alone, so helpless like before?"

"You stay away from her." Emmett's booming voice echoed the grounds.

"Oh.. Ha now it's a party." Royce laughed.

"This isn't with her. This is between you and me." He walked over and stood in front of me. "Alice already saw it. You want me dead so that Rosalie will suffer pain again."

I gasped tightly.

"How could you?" I mumbled over to Royce.

"Your happiness is not deserved."

"Yeah, so you want to kill me.. Let's go." Emmett started pushing me back.

"Emmett don't!" I yelled.

"You came new looking for a fight- your about to get one. Let's see what happens when a Cullen gets pissed."

"Emmett remember who you are." I reminded him desperately walking back quickly.

"You were killed once. It'll be fun killing you again." Emmett smiled to Royce.

"Rosalie stay! Come and watch your husband get his ass kicked." Royce yelled to me.

"Yeah baby, come and watch me kick ass." Emmett added. I stood still and watched them both launch themselves at each other.

Emmett was stronger but Royce had his sneaky ways. They throw punches at each other until Emmett grabbed Royce's arm and floored him to the ground.

Emmett placed his foot against his neck and pushed Royce further into the ground.

"Hay baby! It's your favourite part…" Emmett yelled as I ran to him. Picking me up he swung me around so that my feet made contact with Royce's face, knocking him out.

Emmett dropped me and picked up Royce body off the ground.

"do it." Royce laughed. "Snap it off. It's what I deserve right? Falling in love with such a bitch. I didn't want you rosie. I never did.. I wanted your body, I was just lucky enough that you gave me your heart and finger. Stupid of you really."

Emmett gripped him tighter and made him face me. I slapped him haround the face.

"I hate what you've done. You destroyed everything had an everything I was. I'll make you suffer…" I seethed kicking him in the balls.

"you sick bastard!" I yelled slapping again. And again and again. I jumped onto his shoulders and snapped his head off.

"Please be dead this time." I whispered.

"It's over." Emmett said letting go of the body.

"You said that after the Bella. You said that after Nessie was born. You said that after the Volturi. You said that after Aro's death. You said that after Victoria. You're saying it now… Will it ever be over?"

"All that other shit happened because he was back.. He's gone now, so is all his trouble."

"I fucking hope so… I'm getting way too old to be doing all this fighting,"

"Rosalie could never be old." He grinned closing the gap between us.

"no more killing.. no more deaths.. no more pain... and no more fights." I said hugging him.

"I don't know if I can promise you that.. but on the bright side, it's Christmas in 2 days."

"that doesn't make it seem brighter. Worse actually."

"Oh come on, get into the Christmas spirit baby. I got you some great stuff this year!"

"I hope so.. you have been crap the last 10 years."

"ha ha ha" he kissed me on the nose lightly. " I thought I was pretty good actually."

"Well you would. You're a man, that's how you think."

"Alice helped this year."

"That usually means she encouraged you to buy me shit." I laughed kissing his lips.

"well I have faith." He mumbled against my mouth.

"I wouldn't if I was you; I'm incredibly picky these days."

"Joy." He picked me up bridal style and carried me home to the Cullen house hold.

"Are you okay? God why would you do something so stupid!" Edward snapped as me and Emmett settled on the couch together.

"Give it a rest!" Emmett argued wrapping his arms around me and snuggling his head into my neck.

"Shut up Edward." Bella added coming into the room.

"You kill him? Again?" she asked coming and sitting down opposite us.

"With her own to hands.. slayed him down." Emmett answered for me.

"With you help" I smiled turning to him.

"oh how romantic! Both of you nearly died together, isn't that just so god damn sweet." Edward spat playing his piano.

"Get your head out of your ass" I said to him.

"After you." He retorted smirking think he was clever.

"I hope you like shit, because for Christmas that's all your getting now."

"and I hope you like crap, because for Christmas that's all your getting now" he repeated.

"God you so sad!" I whined as Emmett tugged me tighter.

"good thing Nessie won't turn out like you."

"Well she hangs out so much with me, maybe she'll be just like me."

"I fucking hope not."

"well that's too bad."

"you both need to shut up. Rosalie can I talk to you please." Bella said walking out onto the balcony where I followed.

"about the thing with Nessie and Edward and the party…" she started.

"you don't have to be sorry or anything, I over reacted at your little joke."

"Rosalie I don't mean what I do.."

"I get it.."

"but I don't. I don't know what I've to make you hate me so much."

"bella I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but. Bella I envy you."

"that's impossible." She scoffed.

"no its not. You have everything Bella. A husband. A child. A family. A house of your own."

"you have all of that, except a child."

"that's the thing.. I dream to be a mother. Sitting at a front porch somewhere, Emmett grey haired by my side. Surrounded by beautiful grandchildren… their laughter."

"I understand that's what you want." She interrupted, and I nodded to her response.

"I'm really sorry." She concluded.

"It's not all your fault. A lot of it, but not all of it."

"thanks….. I think." She scrunched her eyebrows at me.

"what did you get Edward for Christmas?" I asked changing the subject.

"some piano book. Some new music albums. What else? Oh a new collar shirt he liked and other stuff but I can't really remember what else I go him." She laughed.

"this year should be good.. Nessie will have her fist Christmas." I smiled thinking about her.

"she's so excited for it. She hasn't stopped talking about it.."

"bless." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

She's family 11.

"Merry Christmas!" Nessie yelled as me and emmett walked through their bungalow. Bella and Edward were holding Christmas this year for the Cullen's. This year Carlisle and Esme had decided to have some time alone on a holiday they booked.

"And to you Nessie!" Did Santa come?" Emmett asked following through to their living room.

"He did! Come see uncle Emmy." She pulled him along onto the floor and showed him all her fancy toys.

I sat down on one the sofa putting my present bag by my side.

"Can I get you any drinks?" Bella asked.

"You have lion?" Emmett asked leaning his back against my legs.

"Of course we do. It's Christmas!" Bella smiled to him.

"Just deer is fine thank you." I said.

"Baby it is Christmas." Emmett turned his head to me.

"I'm not hungry anyway."

"And uncle Emmy, daddy got me a whole new book collection- look!" Nessie handed emmett several books from her stocking.

"Harry potter? Should you be reading this sort of stuff?" Emmett asked her looking at the books.

"Of course. She loves it don't you honey." Bella came back with our drinks.

"Cheers Bella." Emmett grinned taking his drink.

"So Nessie what did you get from mum and dad?" I asked her.

"I got some nail polish, new books, a pack of bracelets, new Christmas socks, a hair brush collection and a new winter coat." She smiled sitting on Emmett's lap.

"That sounds great! What did Santa get you?" I asked.

"Santa got be some books too, a new set of music albums, a new pink dress, some new brown boots and a DVD player for my room."

"You did well then!"

"Sure did." Emmett agreed.

"Alice and jasper are here!" Bella giggled getting up and answering the door.

"So Edward what did Bella get you? A little blowy this morning?" Emmett winked over to Edward.

I slapped his shoulder.

"There are children in the room." I stated.

"Not a blowy but I have been promised one later. Uh, what did Bella get me? A new piano book, a new collar shirt, new walking boots, oh and some cologne I wanted." Edward answered sitting in his chair.

"What did you get her?" I asked.

"Eh.. A new hair dryer, a big book shelf for the house, some perfume, and some cardigan she said she liked."

"Hah guys!" Alice and jasper came through settling down with us.

"Good Christmas so far?" I asked Alice whilst hugging her.

"Oh it's been great! Jasper got me the cutest lamp shade. And some new curtains that I love. Plus he's letting me completely re decorate our room! He took me to buy the paint early this morning. How about you, emmett give something special?"

"Special thing in bed this morning." Emmett winked up to us.

"Yes.. He's not letting me open until later tonight." I smiled.

"Ohhh.. Something special then?" alice laughed.

"I'm not giving out clues." Emmett scoffed turning his attention back to Nessie.

"It's fine I've already seen it!" Alice chanted and jasper came and sat down by side of her.

"Jacobs here..." Bella stated whilst sounding confused. He came through and joined us.

"Jacob? What's going on?" She asked standing up.

"Oh do tell her Jacob." I grinned looking over to him.

"This should be good." Emmett smirked standing up.

"Take Nessie." Edward instructed as Alice and jasper picked her up and carried her out.

"What's this about?" Bella seethed.

"Don't be scared Jacob.." Emmett chuckled taking my hands into his.

"Bella there are some major things that are occurring and actually finally make sense." He started.

"Do go on Jacob. This I got to hear." I smiled over to him.

"Well it's a wolf thing. I can't control it and you know that. It choses- not me. I can't help who it is." He almost choked onto his own words.

"Dog got your tongue?" I crooked an eye brow at him.

"Go on Jacob spit it out." Emmett encouraged whilst laughing.

"Oh my god! You didn't!" Bella snapped finally catching up.

"Oh but he did." Emmett added squeezing my hand.

"How could you? She's a baby Jacob!" Bella's anger blew over the top as she launched herself to him.

"That's what it's been all along.. This is why I thought I was in love with you. It was because of her.." He tried explaining as she slapped him around the face.

"You won't!"

"It can't be helped. I have no control over it.. Nothing was intentioned."

"You say that now."

"Bella please. You have to understand.."

"It's a crime!"

"It's not any different from your love to Edwards."

"We're vampires! She's a hybrid you're a wolf..!"

"Before then. You were human. He was a vampire. It's the same thing."

"No it's not!"

"You have to accept."

"I'm not accepting this! Get out Jacob. Don't make me say it again." Bella seethed backing away from him.

"Your faith with her will be decided by me. Now get out of my face."

He quickly scattered to his feet and ran out the house.

"That was fun." Emmett smiled sitting down on the sofa and pulling me onto his lap.

"Not in the house." Edward stated whilst sitting down in his chair.

"It's not a house, it's a bungalow." I stuck my tongue out to him.

"It's not allowed."

"If we don't get to.. Why do you?" Emmett asked.

"It's my house." Edward coughed.

"It's our bodies." Emmett argued.

"Get Nessie." Edward changed the subject knowing he had load against us.

They came back in and re-joined us in time for presents.

"I think Nessie should go first!" Emmett stated.

"You think? She was good first anyway.." I turned to him.

"This is from Me and uncle jazz." Alice cheered handing Nessie her present. She didn't take long ripping it open and revealing inside.

"It's so beautiful." Nessie said showing us all a pink picture frame with

butterflies engraved in.

"You opened the wrong one first!" Alice giggled handing her the other present.

She shredded it open to reveal a camera.

"I'm sure daddy can help you set it up later." Jasper told Nessie.

"Thank you so much!"

"We're glad you like it... Jasper wasn't too sure but I thought you would enjoy it." Alice winked to her.

"I do. I do love it! So much.. I can't wait to take all the pictures of beauty."

"God bless her." I muttered against Emmett's skin.

"Okay so I don't know if we can top that.." Emmett admitted. "But it's worth a shot. Merry Christmas Nessie." She came over as we handed her our presents for her.

She took them, sitting back down and opened them.

"I'm sorry.. Emmett picked them out." I stated and she pulled out the Harry potter DVD full collection.

"Are you serious? This is so great thank you! I love Harry potter so much... "she screamed happily.

"Open the other one." Bella told her. She again took no time opening it.

"Rosalie picked this one out. Sorry it sucks." Emmett pointed out but I simply rolled my eyes.

"It's a ring." Nessie pulled out the box and looked inside.

"It's hope ring." She smirked taking it out and putting it on her finger.

"A little birdie told me you wanted one.." I explained to her.

"I did. And thank you all so much! This has been amazing!" She got up and came round giving everyone hugs and kisses.

"You're very welcome."

"Okay so.. Who's next?" Emmett sounded way too happy.

"Considering you're so desperate. You can go Emmett." Alice chuckled handing him a present from her and jasper.

"Oh you shouldn't have." He laughed.

"We didn't." Jasper sighed.

He stuck in and opened it.

"A watch! Wow you guys have good taste." Emmett placed it upon his wrist admiring it for a while.

"And one more from us!" Alice chirped handing him another present.

"Oh yes! It's a singed baseball bat by my favourite team! Thanks so much... This is really awesome, look." He handed it to me where I twisted it in my hands.

"You guys really delivered this year." Emmett spotted out.

"We can frame it and place it in your game room." I said to Emmett handing it back where he put it back into the box.

"Yeah that's sounds good."

"Okay presents from us!" Nessie came over and handed Emmett some more goodies from Bella, Edward and herself.

Opening the smaller one first it was new set of coloured blue headphones.

"Oh cool!" Emmett smiled.

"Uncle emmy I chose them for you!" Nessie cheered.

"Well you did a great job, because these are the best headphones I have ever had!" her smile grow bigger and bigger.

He opened his second present quickly revealing a whole bunch of DVD's.

"What do we have here..? 21 jump street, horrible bosses, Arena, prom night, Borat, and nightmare on Elm Street. Cheers you guys!" Emmett flicked through the movies he had.

"Alright Jazz sweetie, go next!" Alice wiggled with excitement.

"Here uncle jazz." Nessie handed him his first set of gifts. Opening the smaller one first, he was careful.

"Wooh a new Laptop case. In green, thanks this is just what I wanted." Jasper placed it on the floor had opened the next present from Nessie.

"Oh you guys." Jasper sighed showing us all his next opened present. It was also another set of headphones, just like Emmett's but in green.

"Was there a sale or something?" Emmett joked.

"Alice please go next!" Nessie smiled.

"wait up, jasper still hasn't opened his presents from me and rosie." Emmett butted in.

Jasper ripped through his first present smiling widely.

"It's a cowboy hat." He laughed putting it on.

"you guys! He has enough of those.." Alice complained.

"I couldn't resist." I giggled to her.

"Well learn to control!"

"yeah like you do.." I muttered.

He opened his last present from us.

"It's the matching boots." He chuckled un-wrapping them. "Thanks guys, this is such a laugh."

"now alice can go!" Nessie smiled handing some gifts to Alice.

"Oh what a beautiful dress! I knew you picked this one out for me" she smirked holding a purple sequin dress to the knee.

She quickly opened the next present with excitement.

"I got headphones too! But mine are in purple." She grinned.

"Definitely a sale!" Emmett joked whilst handing her gifts from us.

"Ooohh it's a whole new nail polish collection! This is great.." She stared down to the box, looking carefully at all the colours.

She smiled widely opening the next one from us. "You got me the new Channel bath collection! Oh wow!"

"You better like it because that shit is fucking expensive!" Emmett sighed.

"Language!" I snapped to him and Nessie silently chuckled.

"Even I get told off" Emmett informed Nessie grinning.

"Rosie, Rosie!" Nessie giggled handing me my presents. I was a little worried with what I would get from them. Me and Edward never agreed on anything and always fought over the stupidest of stuff. And me and Bella only really got along over Nessie.

I opened the smaller present first. Inside was a whole collection of earrings. "Wow they're beautiful" I smiled.

"I picked them all out!" Nessie was extremely proud of herself.

"You did great! I love them all." Opening the next present I too got a set of headphones but mine were pink.

"Okay seriously? Not a sale but a special offer! What colour did you get Carlisle and esme?" Emmett asked.

"We gave esme yellow, and Carlisle black" Bella answered feeling a little embarrassed. Who gives everyone the same gift?

"Okay now from us! I've seen you open it and you love it!" Alice through me a cheesy grin whilst handing me presents from her.

Opening quickly, the first present was Channel's new collection of perfume they had recently released.

"Thank you." I smiled opening the last one. It was a book, but not any book; it was written and based upon my life story.

"I found an author who was fascinated by what I told him about you… And if you look at the back.." I did as she said and found all the pictures of me and Emmett over the last so many years together.

"Alice it's beautiful." I whispered. "I do really love it."

Edward and Bella whizzed through their presents. We gave Bella a ticket for a spa day and a picture of Nessie framed. Alice and Jazz gave her new facial cream and a fancy looking necklace.

We gave Edward a fountain pen and some famous pianist autobiography. However Alice and jazz got him yet another checked shirt and some more hair gel he likes.

"What a successful Christmas" Bella smiled as Nessie sat on her lap. "My first as a vampire. And Nessie's first with the Cullen's."

"we should get going now…" Emmett sighed sitting up.

"Why now?" Bella asked.

"because its christmas day and I want to have some alone time with my wife. Plus we haven't opened presents from each other." Emmett explained pulling me up from the couch.

"It's been great." Alice added clutching jasper's hand. "But I think we should also head out.."


End file.
